Black Boudoir
by Isabelle Adamowitz
Summary: AUKyo is intrigued when he meets another Sohma at the dentist's one afternoon. Is Shigure a relative and what does he do at the White Lily? Kyo can't possibly imagine what consequences this chance meeting will have. ShigureKyo COMPLETE
1. Chapter one

Genres: Drama/Romance/ ?  
  
Warnings: This is Isabelle Adamowitz speaking. I'm pleased to inform you that I am Mouton's alter ego and that I will be taking over her account for a while. The other things I have to warn you about are that this contains shonen-ai (or seinen-ai if you prefer), so if you don like, you don reeeed! (Asian accent.) P.S. I have nothing against Asians. My Japanese is probably horribly accented.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG-13, might go to R in future.  
  
This just requires a little explanation before we start: This is most definitely happening in an alternate universe. First off, Kyo doesn't know any of the other Sohmas (his parents moved away before he was born which explains why Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Akito don't know about him.) Secondly, Thoru (as weird as this may seem) is Akito's daughter and she's 15. She knows about the curse (duh). Oh and Kyo and Yuki are 19 and Shigure, Ayame and Hatori are 30.The rest is for you to find out.  
  
"Black Boudoir"  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kyo walked into the café. It was extremely cold outside and he could really do with a cup of strong coffee. He sat down near the window and placed his order with the short waitress. She wasn't very pretty and she was too shy for her own good. She would have been easy to overlook her if you walked past her in the street. She was nothing special, just a common Japanese girl. That's why Kyo envied her. He stuck out like a sore thumb in this society where the golden rule is to conform. Once or twice, people had spoken to him in English, thinking that he was a western tourist. This infuriated him to no end.  
  
The waitress left and he stared out the window. The people on the street all walked by, their heads bowed as if they were saluting the almighty tyrant that was the weather. Every one of them had scarves, hats, gloves and big coats.  
  
After five minutes, the waitress came and handed him his coffee. He paid for it and she left. He pretended not to notice her backward glance at him. He was used to women looking at him. For some reason, they all found his strange red eyes and bright orange hair attractive. He made a mental note to wear hats more often.  
  
He turned back to the window and noticed a fairly tall man wearing a traditional kimono. It was a greenish grey and he wore a black yukata over it (A/N: sorry if that's not what the kimono-coats are called.). All though it was common for women to wear kimonos on special occasions these days, it was extremely rare to see men wear them in public. This triggered interest in Kyo's half frozen mind. His gaze followed the kimonoed man until he went out of sight. He had long-ish hair that was one shade greyer than ebony, dark eyes and pale skin. 'Very Japanese' thought Kyo. He sighed, finished his coffee and left the café.  
  
He walked the two blocks to his dentist's (with whom he had an appointment that afternoon). He entered the waiting room and sat down. He then looked up and was surprised to see the kimono wearing man sitting in a chair to his left. He wore a passive expression on his face. Kyo picked up a magazine and started to read. A few minutes later the secretary came in:  
  
" Next patient: Sohma-san."  
  
Kyo got up and then noticed that the kimono clad man had as well. The nurse looked puzzled.  
  
" Which one of you two is Sohma-san?" she said with a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"I am" Kyo and the other said simultaneously.  
  
The looked at each other. The Kimono wearing individual spoke first.  
  
" Maybe if you gave us the first name of the patient since we clearly are both qualifiable as Sohma-san, hmm?" he said with a soft voice and a half smile.  
  
" Oh, right. It's Sohma Shigure." The secretary said, a faint blush creeping over her face.  
  
" Ah, that would be me." Shigure said. Then to Kyo: " Have a nice day, * brother*."  
  
He walked out the door. Accompanied by a still blushing and slightly confused secretary. Kyo sat back down. ' That's ironic' he thought ' that man sticks out as well and his name is Sohma. Maybe all Sohmas stick out.' He went back to his magazine.  
  
He got to his apartment that evening and ate dinner with his roommate. She was an ex-gang member, but she sometimes still dressed like one. She also continued to dye her hair blond. She worked at a grocery store and usually got them both dinners. Kyo thought of her like a sister.  
  
" Hey Arisa." He said as he came in and closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes and leaving them in the hall.  
  
" Hey carrot-head." She answered.  
  
He had provoked her by calling her first name (which she hated) and she had answered back. It was one of their little rituals. Since they had moved in together, they had inadvertently made lots of these. For example, it was an unspoken rule that Kyo shouldn't say anything while Uotani (that was how she liked to be referred to) was smoking. Another one was that they never talked about their families. This one was just another one: if anyone calls Uotani " Arisa" she is entitled to use her favourite nickname for them, no matter how much the other one hates it.  
  
" I got you a bento." Uotani said  
  
" Thanks. How was work today?" he asked  
  
" Boring, as usual. I'm still waiting for those people at the agency to contact me. I can't wait to get another job."  
  
" You should get a job on the internet, like me." He said between mouthfuls of maki-zushi.  
  
" Maybe. What do you do, exactly?" she asked.  
  
" Most of the time I translate stuff. It's quite boring, but it pays off."  
  
" Whatever." She said.  
  
They continued to eat in silence. Kyo enjoyed Uotani's company, she didn't have all the annoying habits most other girls had, like giggling, etc. When they had first met, in their hometown, they couldn't stand each other's guts, but when Kyo's parents had died, Uotani had seen him in the cemetary and gone to talk to him.  
  
During that talk, he had discovered that Uo's dad beat her and that her gang was putting pressure on her. At the end of the term, they had decided that they would go to the city and rent an apartment together, to cut the costs and then, eventually separate and get on with their lives.  
  
That was five years ago. Now, they were both still single and still shared the same roof. They just hadn't ever had the chance to move out and found that they couldn't imagine living without the other anymore. Once or twice, they had dated but broken up again. So, they both agreed that they would stay friends, almost family actually (so to speak).  
  
Uotani had found out about the curse, and said that she couldn't give a damn. But, now and again, she hugged Kyo, just to annoy him and then say how cute he was in cat form. He then threatened to claw at her precious leather (ex-gang member's) coat.  
  
They both finished their poor excuse for a meal and went to bed. Kyo had let Uotani have the bedroom, and so he settled down on the couch. He looked at the ceiling, wondering if he'd ever find out if that other Sohma and himself were related. 'Well it's not like I'm ever going to meet him again, and even if we do meet, he probably wont remember.' He thought.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
End of chapter one-  
  
I hope you've enjoyed this so far. This is actually more of a prologue that anything else. I'm just defining what this version of Kyo is like. He's not as much of a hothead anymore (well, he is older.) but he' still an outsider. He is lucky to have Uo though, she was able to accept him (actually she was freaked out at the beginning, but pretended not to be.) and she is proving to be his only pillar of mental support. (He doesn't have any other friends, poor thing). Next I'll describe Shigure (who is going to be the other important person in this fic). So please review and tell me if I should continue it or kill it. I'd also appreciate constructive criticism. Toodles. 


	2. Chapter two

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this! Plus the story is going to contain elements concerning prostitution.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed. I noticed that I forgot to tell you who would be with whom. Well, this is a Shikyo fic. I love this pairing and am sad to say that there is only one Shigure/Kyo fic out there!!! I can't believe it!!! It's called "Kanashimi", it's by Au and I encourage anyone to read it (come on! I need more Shigure/Kyo fans.) this is the second descriptive chapter. I'm just gonna explain a few things about Shigure. This is his perspective of what happened right before and after his meeting with Kyo.  
  
"Black Boudoir"  
  
Chapter two  
  
Shigure pulled at his collar. It was quite cold. His kimono was starting to wear thin. He would have to buy a new one. His thoughts drifted as he walked to his dentist's appointment, along the street, pas a florist's, a bakery, a cozy looking café and a drugstore. He turned the corner, walked into a building and took its elevator to the fifth floor.  
  
He was in the waiting room, staring at the wall, still tired from last night as a young man with flaming red hair and dark, gleaming crimson eyes walked in. He turned his gaze back to the wall, afraid that the man would catch his gaze. As he picked up a magazine, and started to read it, Shigure glanced at him again, and seeing that he was intently reading his article, started to examine him. His face was thin, with delicate straight lines, his shoulders wide enough to look manly, but with the same delicate lines as the rest of his body. He looked about twenty to Shigure.  
  
The secretary came in and asked for Sohma-san. Shigure stood up, and turning his gaze to the right for a last glance at the boy, noticed that he wasn't seated. The secretary looked confused and asked them which one was in fact Sohma- san. Both replied that they were. This triggered Shigure's interest. Hoping to find out the boy's first name, he asked the secretary who the patient's first name was, hoping that it would be the boy. When she told them that he was the patient, he couldn't help being disappointed. He said goodbye to the boy and followed the secretary.  
  
After the check up, he went by a trditional clothes shop to purchase a kimono to replace this one. Kimonos where extremely expensive, but he could afford it. He emerged from the store a half an hour later with a kimono identical to the one he was wearing.  
  
Before going to work, he stopped by a ramen restaurant to have dinner. As he slurped the hot meal, he couldn't help wondering about the other Sohma. ' How can there be a Sohma in this city that Akito doesn't know about? Akito had told him that his family was the only Sohma family in this part of Japan. So, how could the young man's name be Sohma as well? Maybe it was spelled with a different Kanji? Unless. . .' And then it dawned on him. About nineteen years ago, a relative of his and his pregnant wife had moved away, to escape Akito. Could this boy be their son? It was possible.  
  
He paid for his meal and then headed to his work place. It was a fairly small building that resembled an inn. Only, it wasn't quite an inn. It was, there was no other word for it: a whorehouse. Only this one was different, Akito had made it the only gay whorehouse in Japan. Shigure hated it.  
  
A few years back, Akito had bought the old inn and said he was going to make something far more lucrative out of it. One by one, he had tricked his family members (only the male ones actually) into prostitution, only, because of the curse, they could only sleep with men. So here he was, Shigure Sohma, aged thirty, male prostitute, a heterosexual, forced to bring pleasure to other men for a living.  
  
He entered the building. It wasn't at all like the usual whorehouses. It was clean, the furniture in the bar was traditional and there were flowers in vases everywhere. It looked more like a ryokan (traditional 5 star hotel) than anything else.  
  
Shigure went to the changing room in the basement where his colleagues/relatives were getting ready.  
  
"Kombann wa minna-san." He said calmly.  
  
"Hey, Shigure." Answered a tall man with long light grey hair and light green eyes.  
  
Shigure put down his package and undressed. He then put on the white kimono that was the uniform here and moved over to a sink where he splashed some water onto his face. He didn't want to work tonight.  
  
Usually, Shigure and his fellow man whores (all victims of Akito's intelligence and blackmail) would go to the bar where they would wait for their clients. Sometimes, they just paid to talk about their problems, about how they were married and couldn't bear the idea of anyone finding out that they had "penchants" for the same sex. Sometimes, they would just pay for a massage. But most of the time they came and left as quickly as possible, after having "had" their "bed-mates".  
  
Shigure sat in the bar. Each of Shigure's colleagues were seated at a table with a drink, waiting. The one with the long hair who had greeted him was Ayame. He looked a lot like a woman and therefore was extremely popular. At another table, sat Ritsu, he looked even more like a woman than Ayame, but he was extremely shy. He had long dark blond hair and melancholy eyes. He had been Akito's first victim. He had never told anyone how Akito had managed to force him to sell himself, but every one knew that it had been easy for Akito. Each of them had their own story.  
  
Hatsuharu, who was at a table to Shigure's right had been persuaded to join the "family buisness" in exchange for his girlfriend's health (Akito had severely beaten Rin, so Haru had promised to do what Akito told him to.)  
  
It was the same story for all of them; the only things that changed were the people in question. The lucky ones were Hatori (who was Akito's physician), Kagura (the barmaid), Hiro (who was too young to work in the trade), Kisa (the maid) and Tohru. Tohru was Akito's adopted daughter. She was the one thing that made working here bearable. Everyday, she'd greet the men politely, and would take care of their bruises after they had dealt with particularly violent clients. She regarded them as her friends, and would play cards with them during the day or if they didn't have any customers by 1a.m., in which case they were allowed to go to their rooms and stop work.  
  
Then, there was Yuki. No one every saw him, except at staff meetings, and meals. He never spoke to anyone but Akito and Tohru and the rumor was that he was Akito's personal slave. Yuki was extremely beautiful, but his eyes were like a corpse's, expressionless and cold. No one had seen him smile since he had turned eighteen (many said that that was when Akito had started abusing him.)  
  
Shigure greeted the man who sat down at his table. He was not bad looking, but he was shy.  
  
"Newcomer?" Shigure asked  
  
"Hai." The man answered, still looking at his drink.  
  
"Don't worry, you're in good hands with me." Shigure said.  
  
All the while he was remembering his goal. Just a few more months here, and he would have his passport and enough money to leave the country. He led the client to one of THE rooms. 'You're disgusting, Shigure' he thought to himself, like every night during which he rented his body out. 'Look at what you've become.' He thought as he kissed his temporary partner. 'You are used to making love, but have you ever loved anyone?' his mind continued as he slipped down his kimono and started to unbutton the other man's shirt. Yes, he had loved someone, and because of that someone, he was here, betraying himself again and again for money. As he came, Kyoko Honda's face appeared to him.  
  
After the man had paid and left, he went to the room's shower and cleansed his tired body. It had been a while since he had thought of Kyoko. His breath sped up, coming out in rough sobs, the tears flowing down his face mingled with the water from the shower.  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
Why, of all things did I make Shigure a man-whore? There are a few reasons. In the manga (much more than in the anime) Shigure is two-faced: he always smiles around most people, but when he's alone or with Hatori or Akito, he usually looks quite bitter. In the manga he quite plainly says that he will do anything to achieve his goals. The fact that he always hides behind a smile or a cheeky comment seems to prove that he is over compensating for something. I though that for him to be a "prostitute" is a pretty good metaphor for his personality. I hope you weren't too weirded out by this chapter. Please review. Cheers - Isa/Mouton 


	3. Chapter three

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this! Plus the story is going to contain elements concerning prostitution.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
A/N: Hey! Thank you to crystal, Tenshi no Ai, lizack and Ran Mouri for reviewing so far. I'm grateful for your reviews, but I desperately need more feedback, so please don't just read this without reviewing! (Actually, do whatever you want to, but I would appreciate the much-needed feedback.) Enough said. On with the story.  
  
"Black Boudoir"  
  
Chapter three  
  
Two months had passed since that dentist appointment, and Kyo was sitting in the café again. He had been coming here almost every day for the past two months. The short waitress came and put his coffee down in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Yumi." He said.  
  
He had become friends with the shy girl. She was quite nice when she opened up. He would spend one or two hours at the café, during which she would come over to his table when there weren't any customers and talk to him. All the while he kept an eye on the people out on the street. He was of course here in hopes of meeting Shigure Sohma again.  
  
The night after they had met, he had looked through a photo album that had belonged to his father and found an old photo. He didn't know anyone in the picture, but there were three young boys, one of them looked a lot like Shigure Sohma. He was wondering if this hadn't been a family portrait and wanted to ask Shigure Sohma himself.  
  
He had looked in the phone book for his number, but only found someone called Akito Sohma. So, since this was the only place he could think of (he was sure that it would be a waste of time to wait at the dentist's), he came here and waited.  
  
At five p.m. he decided to pick up Uotani from work and go home. So he said goodbye to Yumi and left the café.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was at the grocery store in which Uo worked.  
  
"Hey!"She said from behind the cash register.  
  
"I've come to pick you up, so hurry and get going." He said somewhat gruffly.  
  
"Sorry, but no can do, compadre. My shift is going to be a half an hour longer tonight: Mia is going to be late. You can wait in the back if you want." She said.  
  
"Nah, I'll wait here. There aren't any customers around anyway."  
  
He leaned against the wall behind the desk and closed his eyes. ' Great' he thought 'Now I have to wait here for an extra thirty minutes, just because some teenage girl couldn't be bothered to get here on time. He heard the bell ring. He looked at the middle-aged woman come in with her daughter. The little girl had mouse-brown hair and big black eyes. She stared up into Kyo's red ones with a mixture of surprise and then of shyness. He smiled back. A short smile, not revealing the teeth. He then settled his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Just before he and Uotani were about to leave, someone else came in the door. She was a short girl, with long, straight brown hair and brown eyes, her skin was pale and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. A man followed her. Kyo didn't look at his face until he noticed that this man was wearing a kimono. He looked up and recognized Shigure Sohma. He beckoned to Uo, told her to wait for a second (she heavily protested) and went up to the man and the girl.  
  
"Hello Sohma-san." He said, bowing slightly  
  
Shigure, slightly surprised, bowed back and answered the same. Tohru looked at them both in confusion, and then said:  
  
"Ah! You're Sohma-san Shigure-san told me about!" then realising how rude she must seem, blushed, bowed and said:  
  
"Gomen nasaii! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to indiscrete! Gomen!"  
  
"It's alright Tohru-chan, I don't think that he minds. Do you, ah, I'm sorry, I don't know your given name."  
  
"Kyo" he answered. He didn't know how to react to this man's manner, he was so used to being around Uo and Yumi, but he had trouble adjusting to strangers.  
  
"Ah, Sohma Kyo it is, then!" Shigure said, smiling.  
  
"I was wondering, if you might want to have a coffee someday, after all, you don't meet someone who has the same last name everyday." Kyo said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"There's a nice café on the boulevard." Kyo continued.  
  
"That one near the dentist's?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow around three then." Shigure said.  
  
"Okay.Um, 'till tomorrow then." Kyo said.  
  
"'Till tomorrow" Shigure answered.  
  
Kyo and Uotani left. Three paces further Uo burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT?" Kayo said. (He hated when she laughed like that, he knew that it meant that she was laughing AT him.)  
  
"You should have seen yourself, you looked like a shy teenager asking a girl out on their first date." She answered, still chuckling.  
  
"Shut up." He said.  
  
They both walked home, Uotani still making comments, but Kyo couldn't hear her, he was sure of it now. Shigure Soma had to be the boy on the photograph. And that girl was she his daughter? She must have been fifteen at least, but Shigure didn't look old enough for her to be his daughter. May be she was his girlfreind. But in that case, she would have been too young for him. Was this potential member of his family a pervert? Maybe she was his sister, or his niece? His cousin?  
  
Kyo's mind was swirling with questions, so he almost slammed into the apartment door.  
  
"What's wrong with you carrot top?" Uo asked  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." He answered, still looking slightly dazed.  
  
'That's funny' she thought ' I called him carrot top and he didn't even notice or call me Arisa.' She shrugged and unlocked the door.  
  
They both ate, and then Kyo decided to tell her about how he had met this man and why he wanted so badly to see him. Uotani hadn't asked, but this was another of their rules: never ask about strange behaviour, no matter how curious you are, until the other tells you about it.  
  
"Show me the picture." She demanded.  
  
" Here, see, he's the one between the black haired one and the silver haired one."  
  
"Silver hair? Man, weird hair colors must run in your family." She said.  
  
"I guess." He said.  
  
The next day, Kyo got to the café and found Shigure already sitting at a table. He greeted Yumi who followed him to the table.  
  
"The usual?" she said  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And for you?" she asked Shigure  
  
"Just some more green tea please."  
  
Yumi left. Kyo saw her glance at Shigure like se had looked at him the first time they had met. 'She must find him attractive' he thought 'Maybe that runs in the family as well'. He looked at Shigure who looked back politely. 'He is handsome' he thought ' for a man, that is.' He corrected himself.  
  
"I don't think that we have introduced ourselves properly." He extended a hand.  
  
"Shigure Sohma" he said  
  
"Kyo Sohma" Kyo answered.  
  
Yumi brought the coffee, she must have heard because she said  
  
"I didn't know that you were related."  
  
"We don't know either, actually." Shigure said.  
  
Kyo noticed that he exuded a very calm aura and discreet charm.  
  
"Which reminds me." Kyo said.  
  
He got out the photo album and opened it to the page with the picture of the young Sohmas. He showed it to Shigure, who took it and grinned.  
  
"I remember when this was taken." He looked at Kyo  
  
"It seems that we are related, since you have a picture of me. I think I know who you are, could you tell me your parent's names?"  
  
Kyo told him. He paused and then added that they had died in a car crash five years ago. Shigure sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He added " But it proves my suspicion. You and I are second cousins, twice removed."  
  
"Oh." He paused, registering this information. He the tentatively asked  
  
"Are you also cursed?"  
  
"Yes. You must be the cat."  
  
"How do you know?" Kyo said, astonished.  
  
"It's the only Jyunishii missing. But it seems like I've found him." Shigure said.  
  
"Are you one of the cursed ones?"  
  
"I'm the dog." Shigure answered, calm as ever (A/N: he's starting to sound like Haru.)  
  
Tons of questions went through Kyo's mind. He had found relative, he wanted to know so many things. He randomly asked the question:  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?"  
  
Shigure paled.  
  
End of chapter three.  
  
Heheh. Cliffie! (Sorta). It took ages to write this. My shoulders hurt. Someone asked if I was going to make this Yuki/Kyo. I assure you, I have no intention of making this anything else than a Shigure/Kyo fic. I know it's progressing slowly, but those who have read my other stuff know that I tend to develop the time before they become an item. So there! Please review. (Or not.) Hugs - Isamouton 


	4. Chapter four

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this! Plus the story is going to contain elements concerning prostitution.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
A/N: Hey! First off, I'd like to apologize to Tasuki no Baka for mixing her(him?) up with Tenshi no ai. GOMEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! No idea how I'm gonna continue this, but I will. . .  
  
-- = past  
  
"Black Boudoir" by Isabelle Adamowitz  
  
Chapter four  
  
' "So, what do you do for a living?" Kyo said Shigure paled.'  
  
**  
  
" I just benefit from the family buisness. I do a few favours from time to time, that's all."  
  
Shigure said, not wanting to disclose any further information about the family's scandalous ways.  
  
"Oh." Kyo answered. He was just about to ask more when Shigure interrupted him.  
  
"What do you do? It must be hard to have a normal job because of our condition."  
  
They talked for a few hours, and at the end of their meeting they agreed to meet once a week .  
  
Kyo got home, his head filled with his newfound cousin's voice. He could believe the luck he had had to meet a member of his long lost family at the dentist's. He still had a million questions to ask Shigure and couldn't wait for next week. He also found that he enjoyed the older Sohma's company. He had hardly any friends and it was always nice to meet someone with whom he got along. Yet there was something strange about Shigure. He couldn't quite place it. He had smiled during the whole afternoon, but his face had frozen when he had been asked about his job. And what exactly was the family buisness. Akito Sohma, the man whose number he had found in the phone book had to be related to him as well, Shigure had plainly said that they were the only Sohmas around.  
  
"Hey. How was your date?" Uotani said.  
  
Kyo threw a pillow at her. He turned around to go to the kitchen, but was hit hard on the head by a flying cushion.  
  
"You know this means war." He said before starting a huge fight with Uo.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Uo was on the floor with an orange cat in her lap.  
  
"Sorry" she said, smirking.  
  
"It's okay." He said, just before transforming back into a human, right there in Uotani's lap.  
  
"This is nice. Too bad you're so heavy as a human," Uo said to the reddening Kyo.  
  
"Disgusting." He mumbled as he went to the bathroom to put his clothes back on.  
  
It wasn't the first time that Uotani had seen him naked, but he still didn't like it. It wouldn't have bothered him, if she hadn't had the annoying tendency to make perverted comments.  
  
Over dinner Uo asked again how his "DATE" had been.  
  
"The guy's very effeminate." She added, shrugging as he glared at her.  
  
"He's my cousin. He knew my parents. He's a nice guy."  
  
Kyo lay in the bed (every two weeks he got to sleep in the bed since they only had one.) staring up at the ceiling. 'He's a nice guy.' He thought, remembering the charm Shigure exuded. Something mysterious. Kyo knew that he was hiding things from him, but why? They were related after all. He wondered if he would be allowed to meet the others. Did they all have this strange aura?  
  
The next week, he was at the café again. He was still waiting for Shigure when a man in a suit approached his table and sat down. Kyo was surprised, when he recognized Shigure. He looked VERY different in a suit. He noticed that the female clientele was craning their necks to get another glimpse of him.  
  
"Hello Kyo." Shigure said.  
  
Kyo noticed the dark circles under Shigure's eyes.  
  
"Hi. Are you okay? You don't look so well." He asked.  
  
"I had a lot of work last night. Don't worry about it." He answered, his usual cheerful mask not hiding the bitterness in his voice. He looked out of the window and said  
  
" How far is it from here to where your parents are buried. I'd like to visit them." That explained the suit.  
  
"Three hours by train. Do you want to go there today?" Kyo asked somewhat puzzled.  
  
"I you don't have anything planned, I would be grateful if you showed me where they are." Shigure said.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Kyo called Uo to tell her that he wouldn't be home for dinner. They took the first train they could get. Kyo jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder, and turned his head, only to see that his cousin had fallen asleep and was resting his head on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo looked at the man and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He could smell his scent. It was slightly musky, but pleasant enough. It reminded him of Uo.' They must use the same cologne (A/N: yes, Uo uses men's cologne.)' he thought and looked out of the window again.  
  
They got to the cemetery and bought a bouquet. Shigure stood for a while in front of the tombstone. Kyo stood a few feet away, not wanting to disturb his relative.  
  
"Do you mind if we walk a little before we take the train back?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
"No. There's a little creek nearby, we can walk there." Kyo answered.  
  
He was surprised when he saw for the first time how bitter his cousin could look.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked for the second time that day.  
  
"Yes. No." Shigure said, looking away.  
  
Kyo didn't know what to do in this kind of a situation, so he did what came naturally. He took Shigure into an embrace. Shigure just stood there, tears rolling down his face. He slowly brought his arms around his younger cousin, hating how much this gesture reminded him of the night before.  
  
-- "You called, Akito?" Shigure said, dreading what was to come.  
  
"Ah, it's been a while since I last saw you. Sit down next to me."  
  
Shigure obeyed.  
  
"You always were loyal. I've missed your company. Yuki is growing tired, he needs rest. Tonight you will entertain me." Akito said, smiling.  
  
"It will be a pleasure" Shigure lied.  
  
Akito reached forward, caressed Shigure's cheek, and motioned him closer. The incense was cloying and Shigure wondered for the Nth time if there wasn't some kind of drug mixed into it. Shigure edged closer and put one arm around Akito's waist while he slipped off the top of his kimono with the other.  
  
"I have a favour to ask." He whispered in Akito's ear. --  
  
Kyo broke the embrace. It had felt nice, too nice actually. He sensed warmth creeping up into the pit of his stomach, and this alarmed him. He had figured out that the musky smell must be incense. He looked down, blushing a little. Shigure pretended not to notice. He himself had also felt good during that brief moment. A willing embrace that offered no pain and was innocent. He felt so dirty, so vile. He didn't deserve it.  
  
The sun had gone down, and they had decided to have dinner at a restaurant in town. They got some strange looks from the neighbouring tables while Shigure chattered away happily. Kyo wondered how he managed to put on that happy-go-lucky act when he had clearly seen his pain. 'He's an actor.' He thought. Then completely ignoring what Shigure was saying, he asked  
  
"Is Tohru your daughter?"  
  
"Ah, that's completely beside the point, but no, she isn't." Shigure said  
  
"Your sister?" Kyo asked  
  
"No, she's a kind of a niece." Shigure said, dropping the subject he had been discussing earlier on.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Well, she's our clan head's adopted daughter, so in a way, that makes me a kind of an uncle for her. Why? Do you fancy my beautiful flower?" Shigure said  
  
"No. Just wondered. I take it you're not married then." Kyo asked  
  
"No, I'm not." He then added, " That girl you were with, you know, the blonde, are you together?"  
  
"Uo? Nah, she's my roommate. She's cool." And then, smirking he said " She thinks you're my date."  
  
Shigure gulped. This was not funny. It would have been if there weren't a bit of truth in it: he had told Akito that he would be sleeping at a client's place tonight. If only that Uo knew . . .  
  
Kyo got back around eleven p.m. to find Uo still awake, in front of the TV.  
  
"Date again?" she asked. If Kyo hadn't known better, he would almost have thought she was a little jealous.  
  
"No, we went to seen my parents. He didn't know where they were buried." Fearing for his reputation, he didn't mention the hug.  
  
"Oh." she said.  
  
Kyo noticed that they TV was on the weather channel. She must have been waiting, and just turned on the TV to pretend she wasn't. He thought of Shigure's words again 'Are you together?'. He sighed. Well, yes in a way, but, he couldn't possibly imagine having kids (or even sex for that matter) with her. But it had never crossed his mind that she might think otherwise. No, there must another reason why she had waited for him.  
  
A/N: Well that sucked! I know! To those of you who are even bothering to read this, yes, there will be some action in the next chapter. I'm still laying the basis from which the relationship between Kyo and Shigure can evolve, so please be a little more patient. Isa 


	5. Chapter five

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this! Plus the story is going to contain elements concerning prostitution.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG-13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
Dialog between my egos and the victims.  
  
Isa: well, last chapter sucked.  
  
Mouton: My, aren't we blunt.  
  
Isa: There's no action, I'm bored *picks nose*  
  
Mouton: Gross. Anyway, I'm getting there.  
  
Isa: I wanna see some action. * looks hopefully at Shigure *  
  
Shigure: Both of you are obsessed, aren't you.  
  
Isa: Look who's talking. Aren't you the sex-crazed one here?  
  
Mouton: She does have a point.  
  
Shigure: I would be if I had a better partner than Kyo.  
  
Kyo: Leave me outta this. It's already bad enough that I'm out of character . . .  
  
Shigure: Ooh, kawaii neko-chan! *smiles*  
  
Kyo: I thought you said, but,  
  
Isa: * interrupts* Okay, this could take forever. Get on with it already.  
  
Mouton: Right.  
  
"Black Boudoir"  
  
Chapter five  
  
Kyo woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It was already eight o'clock! He went into the kitchen, scratching his head and found a note on the table.  
  
Hey Carrot Head,  
I see that your date tired you out. I'm at work, in case you need  
anything. There's leftover rice in the cooker. See ya tonight.  
Uotani. -  
  
He served himself the leftover food and ate while staring into space. He woke from his trance when the doorbell rang. He got up and quickly buttoned his shirt, flattened his hair and answered it to find Uotani standing there.  
  
"Hey! I forgot that Mia was going to make up for her shift this morning, so actually, I don't have to work."  
  
She came in, threw off her shoes and slouched on the couch. Kyo muttered something about teenage girls and undid his shirt again. He plopped on the couch next to Uo. They watched stupid mid-morning talk shows and a compilation of the world's funniest home videos (A/N: no idea what the show's called in Japan. I only know the German version.) Around lunchtime Kyo decided that he had loafed off enough and decided to go for a walk.  
  
"I'll come too." Uotani said.  
  
They headed out and walked for about an hour until they had come to another part of town. They were looking at a menu of a cheap deli when Kyo noticed Shigure exiting a building. He tried to catch his attention, but Shigure was walking so fast that he didn't notice the red head. He and Uo walked up to the building that Shigure had just left. It resembled an inn and the sign read "The white lily", it had a second sign advertising a bar. Kyo and Uo decided they would go there for dinner, just to check the place out.  
  
" "The white lily", it rings a bell, now where have I heard of it before?" Uo said aloud  
  
Kyo just shrugged. He had read the name in the phone book, which also stated that Sohma Akito was the owner. Was this some Yakuza joint for members only? Just when they were about to move on, Tohru came out.  
  
"Hey, Tohru!" Kyo said and Uo waved to the blushing teenager  
  
"Oh, Konnichi wa Sohma-san and , and . . ."  
  
"Just call me Uo." Uotani interrupted.  
  
"Right. How are you today?" she asked  
  
"Uh, we're fine. Hey, listen, do you know what was wrong with Shigure, we just saw him leave in a hurry." Kyo asked  
  
"Hey had a bit of an argument with our clan head." She said, her head bowed.  
  
Flashback  
  
Akito caressed Yuki's cheek, making the boy shudder. His frozen gaze stayed fixed on the ceiling while he was embraced. Warm lips touched his in what would have been considered a tender kiss, but to him it was like a cut from a razorblade. In that case, his situation could have been considered a "Razorblade Romance" the only problem was that it was one-sided. He hated his lover, but had grown numb. For some reason, he felt aggressive today. The subtle movements of hands on flesh were searing, the whispered tender words were torture, the notion of being wanted, despairing. He wanted it to stop. With immense courage, he pushed Akito away.  
  
"Not today, Akito. Stop."  
  
The young man chuckled. His smile cruel.  
  
"Stop you say?" his features turned cold suddenly. "You were always such a good lover. So obedient. Stop? Why stop when you are mine? Don't you know? You're my little doll. You have no will, no power. I can do what I want to and with you."  
  
"Akito. I'm a human being. When did you stop being one?" the nerve he had shown by saying this surprised himself. But the pride that ensued was not long lived.  
  
"I'm not a human being?" he stood up, pulling the boy to his feet with him. A sound like a whip was heard and Yuki could be seen holding his face in his hands.  
  
"Do I have to re educate you? Do you like my lessons? I doubt it, but it's necessary."  
  
From outside the room Tohru could hear Akito hitting Yuki again and him falling to the floor. She immediately ran to Shigure who was sitting and smoking with Hatori.  
  
"Both of you, come quickly, Akito-san, Yuki-san. . ." she said through sobs.  
  
The men got up right away and ran to Akito's room. The practically ripped the door open and Shigure had to pull Akito off Yuki, while Hatori looked at his cuts.  
  
"Akito-san, calm down. What has he done?" Shigure knew full well that Yuki had done nothing, but he couldn't address his clan head otherwise.  
  
"The whelp has showed insubordinance, it was necessary for me to correct his ways." Akito said, adjusting his kimono.  
  
"How? What did he say?"  
  
"He refused to let me touch him. He deserves his pain."  
  
"Akito-san, with all due respect, you can't hit him because he decided that you were invading his personal space!" Shigure said, his anger beginning to boil.  
  
"Oh no?" Akito then turned around and hit Shigure in a vulnerable spot, forcing him down on his knees.  
  
"No on tells me what to do." Akito then swept out of the room, paused at the doorway to lick a tear from Tohru's cheek, causing her to stiffen. -  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"Okay, well, tell him I'll see him around" Kyo said.  
  
"Hai. It was nice seeing you Sohma-san and Uo-san, uh Uo" she corrected at a smile from Uo.  
  
Uo looked at her watch and decided that it was time for her to head to work. Kyo accompanied her.  
  
That evening, Kyo went to "The white lily" where he was supposed to wait for Uo, who was going to be late. He entered the building and went into the bar. The first thing he noticed was that there were only men in the bar, except for the barmaid. He looked around and further noticed that they were all wearing the same white kimonos. His glace rested on a familiar face whose expression was frozen.  
  
Shigure noticed Kyo, but it was too late to escape. His face froze when his cousin saw him.  
  
End of chapter five.  
  
Sorry, I ended up re writing this a few times. This is a "would be" cliffie. I won't be writing much any time soon, since I am going to be on vacation during Christmas and New Year's Eve. So, I guess I'll just wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and good health. Isa 


	6. Chapter six

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG-13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
SHORT AND USELESS TALK BEFORE THE STORY  
  
Isa: Eegads, only ONE person even bothered to review the last chapter! I can't believe it!  
  
Mouton: yes, what a shame.  
  
Isa: well, you're the author, it's your fault if it sucks.  
  
Mouton: there are lots of reasons why people wouldn't review.  
  
Isa: it still sucks . . .  
  
Mouton: anyway-  
  
Isa & Mouton: THANK YOU TO LIL-STRANGE-PERSON FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Isa: * to lil-strange-person * your Shigure huh?  
  
Mouton: why? Do you think he's yours Isa?  
  
Isa: actually, yes, he is mine.  
  
Mouton: * whispers to herself * great, now there's two of them . . .  
  
On with chapter six. {P.S. the "now there's two" part is not supposed to be taken seriously. No offence. ( }  
  
"Black Boudoir" Chapter Six  
  
Recovering control of his body, Shigure hastily beckoned Kyo towards him. As Kyo walked past the tables, he caught a man with extremely long silvery white hair winking at him. He shook his head and sat down opposite Shigure.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shigure asked with a smile. But his whispered words were full of disbelief.  
  
"I thought I'd have dinner here with Uo tonight. We found this place today when we were walking through town, and I saw you coming out of it, then"  
  
"Damn." Shigure interrupted. Then, pulling Kyo to his feet and hooking their arms he smiled again and whispered a husky "Follow me".  
  
Shigure had no choice but to take Kyo to his room, where they could talk. He had known that not telling Kyo about his social status would bring trouble, but he had had no idea that it would be so soon. ' At least I won't have to work tonight.' He thought before entering his room. He motioned a confused Kyo towards a chair, told him to sit down and started rubbing his temples. He turned around to face Kyo and put on a smile.  
  
"Well, you finally got on to me. I didn't want to tell you what the family does, but there you are. . ." Shigure said.  
  
If Kyo had guessed, it would save him the stress of having to explain it himself.  
  
" So I was right? You really are Yakuza*? My parents fled, because they didn't want to get involved?" Kyo said.  
  
Shigure laughed out loud with relief. He then realised that that had been a huge mistake. Kyo apparently had heard nothing of the "White lily"'s reputation, if he hadn't laughed, he could've just made Kyo believe that that was indeed the truth. Now he really would have to explain. 'Yakuza, all the same. . .' he smiled inwardly.  
  
"No, Kyo, as much as I would like it, the Sohmas are not Yakuza." Shigure said with a wary smile.  
  
"Well, there can't possibly be anything worse." Kyo said confidently.  
  
Shigure just chuckled. How naïve.  
  
"Did you see Ayame wink at you, Kyo? Did you hear how I asked you to come with me? The white robes, the fact that there was one man alone at each table, they way they were leering at you, trying to get your attention. Can't you guess what this place is?"  
  
"No." Kyo said. Shigure was acting strangely. Come to think of it, yes actually, the way he had spoken to him was bizarre.  
  
" Then leave. Don't come back here." Shigure said.  
  
"But, why won't. . ."  
  
" Just go, you'll find your way out easily enough. Don't worry about anything. I'll see you around." Shigure said, pushing Kyo out of the room.  
  
Once Kyo was out, he slammed the door and locked it. Kyo banged on it.  
  
"Shigure, what's wrong, what are you not telling me?"  
  
No answer came, so he decided to leave. In the hallway, he came across a young man, about his age who had silver hair and lavender eyes. The man walked past him, his head held low, not taking any notice of him. 'Am I also related to him? There is something horribly wrong here.' He thought to himself. He got to the glass door and found Uo standing there. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a black (man's) shirt with the top five buttons undone. Underneath it she wore a tight crimson silk top and grey masculine looking trousers.  
  
"Well, why are you coming out? I thought we were having dinner here." She said.  
  
" Uh, I saw Shigure. He said that they don't serve dinner here. Let's go somewhere else." Kyo lied.  
  
Uo simply nodded. Later they were having dinner at a French restaurant. Kyo had unknowingly ordered snails and really enjoyed them until Uo had told him what he was eating. He looked up at her and noticed that she was wearing make up. He was listening to her conversation, but after a few minutes, his mind drifted away. He looked at the people sitting next to them.  
  
"Are you even listening?" Uo said as she snapped his fingers at him.  
  
"Are you newly wed?" Asked the waitress.  
  
"Is this your business?" Uo asked her.  
  
The waitress went off, in a huff, mumbling about bringing the check. Uo looked at Kyo who couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, laugh. That's all I'm any good for anyway." She said.  
  
"You're being aggressive. Is it your period or something?" Kyo asked, still grinning.  
  
Uotani got up and yelled "Check!" and left. Kyo called after her to wait, and was about to leave, when the waitress came with the check.  
  
"Problems in the bedroom?" She asked with a sly grin.  
  
Kyo just looked at her and slammed the money on the table. Grabbing his coat and Uo's (she had forgotten it) and stormed out. Outside it was getting cold, and he was really getting tired. 'Women.' He thought. Uotani was usually a tomboy, but she had just proven that she was indeed a girl no matter what. He walked home. He had no idea where Uo could've gone, so he decided he would just settle for an early night. He was already worried about Shigure, Uo's menstrual mood swings could wait. He stuck his key in the lock and noticed that it was actually already open. He entered and went in to the living room. He found Uo there, with a half empty bottle of vodka.  
  
"Damn it, Uo what's wrong?" He said sitting down next to her. She wasn't crying, much worse, she started to laugh.  
  
"Do you think I don't know?" she said. Her voice thick with alcohol.  
  
"What do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Shigure." She said, looking him in the eyes with a wry grin.  
  
"What about him?" Kyo asked, trying to stay calm. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what she was going on about.  
  
"You, spending time with him. You know, I almost believed your story about him being a relative" she said, he face growing serious.  
  
"He is a relative, I have that photo." Kyo said, getting more and more confused.  
  
" I mean, that you went to such great lengths to make up an excuse. I knew it wouldn't work out between us, but I can't believe that it wasn't because of me. . ."  
  
"Uo, you've had enough booze." Kyo said, trying to pull the bottle out of her hand.  
  
"I mean, the curse is restrictive, but I didn't think that you'd. . ." She paused, then started to sob.  
  
"What is it Arisa?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Why didn't' you tell me? Why didn't you say it? I know what the 'White lily is'." Uo sobbed.  
  
"Uo?" Kyo said.  
  
Uo just lay down on her side and put her head in his lap, her tears leaving darker spots on his pants. He stroked her hair, it was soft. He felt her chest convulsing with every sob that left her.  
  
"You could've told me he's a whore." She whispered.  
  
Kyo blinked, his hand stopped soothing her head. 'A whore?' He suddenly remembered that man called Ayame winking, Shigure's voice. The double bed in his room. No, it couldn't possibly be that.  
  
Shigure's words- "No, Kyo, as much as I would like it, the Sohmas are not Yakuza"  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He had hardly slept. He had half dragged Uo to the bed and had slept next to her in it since she insisted that she would drink more if he didn't. Even though she had started snoring virtually ten minutes after he had put her to bed, his mind had been plagued with thoughts.  
  
Uo was jealous. He had been right, and she really did think that Shigure was his boyfriend. That was sick. He had known Uo for ages, and only something as powerful and stupid as jealousy could possibly make her not believe him. ' She thinks I'm gay for heaven's sake!' he thought. But then, a little voice in his head said ' Ah, but maybe you are. Uo's a great woman, but somehow it didn't work out with her. And that hug, you did enjoy it, don't try to deny it. You loved it.' Kyo shook his head. He hadn't slept a lot, these thoughts were just a by-product of his tiredness. ' No they're not and you know it.' The voice said. 'Damn it. I'm just worried about him!' Kyo thought frantically. ' Of course you are, it's normal to worry about those you care about.' The twisted part of his mind replied. ' He's family, of course I worry about him.' Kyo reasoned. He had to get out, exercise or something. Juts to stop thinking. As it was Sunday, he just let Uo lay there and left her a note. ' She's gonna kill me for leaving without an explanation.' He thought.  
  
* * *  
  
He went to the park and started running. He didn't even want to think about the fact that Shigure was a, well, a . . . He couldn't bring himself to even think the word. He was jogging at a steady pace, when, he came across Shigure.  
  
"Hello Kyo." Shigure said. His ever-present smile plastered to his face.  
  
" We need to talk." Kyo said.  
  
"I knew you'd say that." Shigure said, looking at his feet.  
  
" I know what you do." Kyo said.  
  
Shigure didn't answer. He just motioned for Kyo to follow him and sat down on a nearby bench. Kyo sat down. He was looking at his cousin. It was hard to believe that this kimono-clad man was what he was. Shigure was still looking at the ground, slightly frowning.  
  
"Well, you know now." He said after a while. "What are you going to do now? Go away and pretend you don't know me?" He looked up at Kyo and the cat was shocked to see that his eyes were calm and friendly.  
  
"I don't know." Kyo answered. And then, quietly "Why did you choose to do. . ."  
  
"Choose?" Shigure's voice was bitter. "I never chose to become what I am."  
  
"Well, then why do you sell yourself?"  
  
"Because I was forced to. You've never met Akito. You lucky bastard."  
  
"The clan head?"  
  
"Yes, the clan head. Usually, clan heads are supposed to take care of the family. Keep it united. Well, we are united, I guess."  
  
"What did he do? Blackmail?"  
  
"Yes. You wanted to know who Tohru is, well, she's the daughter of the woman I loved."  
  
"Loved?"  
  
"She's dead now. But, it's because I loved Kyoko that I'm in this position, and as much as I hate it, I don't regret it. Why? Well, it's a long story. Basically, Katsuya, Tohru's father, died when Tohru was about two. I had already known Kyoko for a few years and I told her that I could be Tohru's father. Kyoko just smiled (she knew that I had a crush on her by then.) and said that I would be her godfather. When Tohru was five, Kyoko died in a car crash and officially I was to be her guardian. At that time, Akito was threatening to get rid of Tohru since she wasn't related to us, I begged him not to. Tohru was all I had left of Kyoko. Akito said he would keep her under one condition: that I work at the "White lily" and that he would be her adoptive father. I accepted, I had to. I didn't know back then what the "White lily" was."  
  
Shigure stopped. It seemed like he had been waiting for ages to tell someone. Kyo just stared. He didn't know what to say. The clan head was cruel. Was that why his parents had left, did they guess what Akito would be like from his behaviour as a child?  
  
Shigure smiled at Kyo. He was grateful that the redhead had not left yet. Was it possible that Kyo would still want to be in his company?  
  
"I've gotta go" Kyo mumbled.  
  
"Goodbye" Shigure said, his hope leaving him.  
  
"Yeah, goodbye." Kyo said weakly. He was trying not to think.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening he was in the bathtub when Uo came in.  
  
"Hey, some privacy please!" He yelled, anime cat ears bristling.  
  
" Why does it matter?" She asked dully.  
  
She sat down on the toilet seat and Kyo sat with his back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night." She offered.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's just, well, when I realised what I had heard about the "White Lily", I couldn't believe it. You're not gay, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
" I guess I must be jealous." She said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's not gonna work out though, is it? You and me I mean."  
  
"I don't think so. Uo, you're my sister almost."  
  
"I wish you were my brother." She said and left the toilet seat.  
  
* * *  
  
At the White lily:  
  
Shigure was in his room with a client. He was stroking the man's back. He felt even more disgusted with how naturally the movements cam than usual. He couldn't stop thinking about that morning. Kyo had just left. He hadn't criticized him, hadn't insulted him. He'd just been quiet and listened to his explanation. 'Damn it. I'm such a disgusting creature.' He thought.  
  
The client left and Shigure was in the shower once again, just standing under the steady flow of water. It was cold. He got out and slipped on his yukata, loosely fastening the belt. He lay down on his bed, the room still smelling of sex. 'I should burn some incense' he thought, but he didn't move. Someone knocked at the door. He sighed and got up, opening the window before heading to the door. He opened it and found Kyo standing face to face with him. He smiled and uttered a soft "Konbann wa."  
  
Kyo wrinkled his nose at the smell. Shigure mad his was to a drawer and got out a packet of cedar wood incense.  
  
"And to what do I owe this pleasure? Shigure asked.  
  
"Could you tell me more about the family members?" Kyo said.  
  
* Yakuza, incase I haven't mentioned it yet, is the japanese version of  
the mafia.  
  
A/N: the more I write, the less Kyo, Shigure and Uo are in charcter. How depressing. Oh well, feedback ( constructive criticism aswell as flames ) is welcome. Isa 


	7. Chapter seven

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG-13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
Chat with Isa and Mouton -  
  
Mouton: Well, here we are again.  
  
Isa: We got reviews!  
  
Mouton: thank you! * bows *  
  
Isa: seems that the story isn't going down the drain after all.  
  
Mouton: I guess. Since I've had a few comments concerning Akito and Yuki's relationship, I guess I'll feature them a little more than I had planned on. But don't get your hopes up too high; they won't have a happy ending.  
  
Isa: Oh yeah, I forgot that you were a depressive, sad ****.  
  
Mouton: That wasn't very nice of you. Besides, aren't you the personification of my morbid/cynical side?  
  
Isa: hmm, what nice weather. Can we have the rest of the fic then?  
  
- Black Boudoir -  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Shigure was surprised at Kyo's request. It was amazing that he hadn't been scared away. He was pretty sure that Kyo knew that he had been working tonight, but here he was. Shigure was truly grateful for it.  
  
"Alright. Who would you like to know about?" Shigure asked with a tired smile.  
  
"Well, that, uh what was his name, Ayamu?"  
  
"Ayame" Shigure corrected " Well, first off, he's the snake. He's also on that picture you have. The other boy my age is called Hatori. He's the dragon in our family."  
  
"And are they. . ." Kyo asked tentatively.  
  
"Ah, yes, Ayame is my uh, collegue, if that's what you mean. Hatori is the clan doctor. He spends most of his time taking care of the clan head."  
  
" Alright. Last night, when I left, I saw a man my age with grey hair walking by, he looked sick. Am I also related to him?"  
  
"Yes. That was probably Yuki. He's the Jyunishii mouse or rat if you prefer. He's Ayame's younger brother." Shigure paused. "He's also Akito's lover."  
  
Kyo was starting to squirm. Were all of his relatives involved in this? He looked at Shigure and again found it hard to believe what this man had been doing before he cam here. He looked so clean, and there was nothing cheap or perverted about him.(A/N: this version of Shigure is too disgusted with himself to be perveted.) He found himself looking at the clean white yukata the man was wearing and thought that of all people, he looked "pure" or at least had some kind of integrity.  
  
Shigure made a coughing noise. Kyo noticed that he must have been staring, and straightened up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just need to get used to all of this." He took his face into his hands.  
  
Shigure looked at Kyo. For someone so young, he was taking this rather well. He was still waiting for him to act disgusted, or run away. He looked at the bed and started putting the pillows back to their normal place. He asked Kyo to stand up so that he could fold the covers. (Kyo and Shigure had been sitting on the bed.) While he piled the sheets in a corner so that Kisa could come and collect them in the morning, Kyo stared blankly out of the window. All the while, he had been torn: he wanted very badly to leave this place, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He turned to Shigure.  
  
"Why don't you leave?" he asked.  
  
"Leave where? Here?"  
  
"Yes, you can go, anywhere, somewhere. Why are you enduring this, you can't possibly like it? Can you?"  
  
"No, I can't leave. It's true, I hate working here. But not being here. Anyway, I can't leave."  
  
Kyo just fell silent.  
  
"Kyo, why didn't you leave?" Shigure asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Aren't you disgusted?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But. . ." he stopped.  
  
He had wanted to leave, but he hadn't something was holding him back. Something, someone. He felt puzzled; it was like looking for something in the dark. He knew it was there, but where exactly? He was so tired. He had run here on a whim and now he didn't know why. He had wanted to see Shigure again, asked for explanations, answers he needed.  
  
"Can I meet Akito?" Kyo said. It had come out of him, without him even forming the sentence in his mind.  
  
"You can. I wouldn't if I were you. He'll only try to rope you into the buisness." Shigure said wryly.  
  
"I want to meet him." Kyo said.  
  
Kyo looked very determined. Shigure noticed a glint in Kyo's eyes. He knew what it was. Kyo wasn't speaking, it was the cat. Shigure glanced at Kyo's wrist. He saw the bracelet. He had always heard about it, but this was the first time he had encountered it. If he had it, that meant that Akito knew about him. Kyo hadn't been born when his parents had left, they must have asked Akito's predecessor to send it.  
  
"Alright." Shigure said. "Follow me. He shouldn't be busy."  
  
They exited the room and walked to the end of the hall. Here Shigure opened a door that lead to a staircase. They climbed up and Kyo gaped. The level below had been quite plain, here the walls were panelled with dark wood and there were red banners bearing the Sohma crest hanging from the walls. The carpet was a luxurious crimson and the vases standing on the side were decorated in gold leaf and held beautiful rare flowers. Shigure went to one of the doors knocked and slid it open.  
  
"Akito-sama. I've brought a guest."  
  
"Ah Shigure, well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in."  
  
Shigure ushered Kyo in. Kyo flinched. The room was just as beautiful as the hallway preceding it, and the floor was completely covered with tatami. (A/N: jap. Floor mats) In the middle there was a huge red silken futon on which the clan head lay. He was not alone. Kyo recognised Yuki and was appalled to see that he was naked in the clan head's arms.  
  
"Ah, you must be the cat." Akito whispered.  
  
"Yes, Sohma-sama." Kyo said with a bow. "My name is Sohma Kyo."  
  
Akito looked at Kyo and said to Shigure.  
  
"He's beautiful. Would you mind leaving us?" Shigure nodded and glanced at Kyo warningly.  
  
"You may go Yuki." Akito said.  
  
Yuki nodded, picked up his robe and slipped it on before exiting the room and sliding the door shut. Kyo looked around the room and noticed that it didn't have any windows. He glanced over at the incense burning in the corner. This was not like what Shigure had burned, this was overpowering, heavy, musky. Akito motioned for Kyo to sit down. Kyo found himself obeying at once. The incense was making him tired.  
  
"So, the long lost cat is found." Akito said, his voice soft and soothing. " You really are something. I could use you here."  
  
Kyo shook his head. His mind clouded by the fumes. Akito seized his chin, forcing Kyo to look at him.  
  
"Do you know what the 'White lily' is?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Kyo answered. He couldn't bring himself to say more.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to move here? Be with the family, work here with them?" Akito asked.  
  
Kyo's mind was swimming. He found it extremely hard to concentrate. He wanted to be with his family, with Shigure, he liked the beautiful room he was in, he wouldn't mind living in this building, even working here suddenly didn't seem so bad. . . The section of his brain that wasn't completely overpowered by the drugged air in this room yelled "stop". Work here? Never!  
  
Kyo then realised that he had said the last word out loud. Akito's expression changed. He let go of Kyo.  
  
"I didn't think you would, but it was worth a try. Kyo, we have just met, and obviously you don't know me. I offered a home a job and family to you politely. And you refused? Well, it wasn't actually an offer. You will do as I say. I'll give you some time to think it over. It would be much wiser for you to come of your own free will." Akito whispered.  
  
He then called for Shigure.  
  
"Take him away. Bring him back tomorrow." Akito said quietly.  
  
Shigure and Kyo left the room and Kyo noticed Yuki entering Akito's room again. They both walked back along the luxurious hallway, only this time, Kyo's vision was distorted from the incense. The hangings and the carpet were rivers of blood, the flowers were strange insects. Kyo had to grab Shigure's kimono and close his eyes so as to be able to walk properly. He couldn't focus and even though he knew what all these objects really were, they seemed frightening. Shigure's kimono was comforting, it was familiar and the incense itself reminded him of his cousin. He held onto it and only let go when Shigure told him that they were in his room.  
  
"Kyo, go splash some water on your face, you'll feel better." He said with a friendly smile.  
  
Kyo came back, still slightly dazed, his hair still dripping. He drank the tee Shigure handed him and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Shigure inquired.  
  
"What was that? Why did I feel like I was drunk or brainwashed?" Kyo said, shaking his head as if to clear away what was left of the incenses' influence.  
  
"It must be the stuff he burns. We're all used to it, the Sohmas I mean, we've grown up with the smell of it, but it always has a strange effect on newcomers."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So, now you've met Akito, what did he say?" Shigure asked, all though he already knew.  
  
" He knew who I was. I can't remember very well, he asked me if I wanted to work and live here. I was about to say 'yes' when I realised what he meant."  
  
"I knew it." Shigure said wagging his finger.  
  
"Well, I'll just never come back." Kyo said  
  
"You can't. You'll have to obey him now. You'll have to come back tomorrow. He'll try to force you to stay." Shigure said.  
  
"Can't I do something about it?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Shigure said, looking down. Then, smiling again " Go home, rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Kyo got and fell back down again. He was starting to feel nauseous from the fumes. Shigure put one of Kyo's arms around his shoulder and half carried him to the door. They got to the lobby where they met Tohru.  
  
"Ah, Kyo-san! Good evening" she said blushing.  
  
"Tohru-chan, could you please call Kyo a taxi. He doesn't feel well."  
  
"Yes, of course. Ano. . . Shigure-san, is Kyo-san your client?" Tohru said, contemplating her feet.  
  
"No, Tohru-chan, don't worry. He came here to ask me more about the relatives." Shigure said smiling.  
  
Tohru sighed, glanced at Kyo who looked back at her dazedly. She ran off to do as Shigure had requested. Shigure dragged Kyo over to a chair and half dropped him into it. He looked at Kyo, whose eyes were now closed. 'What has the stupid boy gotten himself into?' he asked himself. 'He should have run away. Yet I didn't want him to leave'. Kyo had fallen asleep, his head lolling to one side. Tohru came back and announced that the taxi would be there in twenty minutes.  
  
"Shigure-san, why is Kyo-san in this state? Did you get him drunk?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"No, he wanted to see Akito-sama, so I led him there. It's that stuff he burns. I didn't think that Akito would recruit him at the first meeting, but it seems so. He has to come back tomorrow." Shigure said, his expression impassive, but his voice containing the slightest hint of bitterness.  
  
" Then it's true." Tohru's face fell.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Akito-sama must really hate the cat, to want to make him suffer right away. Why does he do it?" she asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo woke up in his bed the next morning, not knowing how he had gotten home. He got up and dressed, went into the kitchen only to find a note on the table.  
  
Carrot-head,  
  
Thanks a lot! Your date called me in the middle of the night to tell me that you were drunk and that he didn't know what your address was for the taxi driver. I had to get up, and carry you from the taxi to the bed. You should think about starting a diet! You owe me one for this.  
  
P.S. there's food in the fridge in case you can eat again by the time I get home. -  
  
End of chapter seven.  
  
Yay! I can finally start developping Shigure and Kyo's relationship!!!! This chapter was extremely hard to write, and I have a slightly negative feeling about it, bear with me please! Reviews and criticsm, heck even flames are welcome! ( please excuse my poor writing, I had a loooooooong day.)  
  
Isa  
  
P.S. just a little extra info: Mouton uses a British accent and Isa speaks american english. Now that I've told you this, I'll stop bothering you with useless info. 


	8. Chapter eight

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG-13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Helloooooo. Thanks for the reviews. I've often wondered: why do Fruits Basket and yaoi go together so well? Well, most of the main characters are male (and good looking at that.) PLUS their condition makes it impossible for them to hug women. Now isn't that just an invitation to yaoi fics? Anyhow, I'm looking for a beta-reader, so if anyone's interested or just wants info, please e-mail me.  
  
"Black Boudoir" Chapter Eight  
  
"Damn!" Kyo said out loud. He needed to clarify things with Uo.  
  
A half an hour later he stood in front of the supermarket's doors. He went in and saw Uo half asleep at the cash register. He went up to her and shook her.  
  
"Get your bloody hands off of me!" she yelled, and then, recognizing her assailant said "Oh, so you did wake up, and it's not even twelve. I'm impressed."  
  
"Uo, I'm sorry about last night. I need to talk to you." he said tersely.  
  
"I would hope so, I've been expecting some kind of explanation." She answered dryly.  
  
" No, it's not about being drunk, which I wasn't. Can't you leave, this is urgent!" he pressed on.  
  
Uotani looked at him. His expression was sincere, his hair tousled, his shirt on back to front. He really did seem distressed. 'What's more' she thought ' he doesn't sound like he has a hangover.' She shrugged this information away.  
  
" I'm sorry, I have to work. My shift doesn't end before five." She said, shrugging.  
  
Kyo's temper was starting to flare. Uotani was usually understanding, or at least she listened to him when he needed it. Now she was being stubborn. This concerned her as well. Albeit indirectly, but it would affect her all the same. Damn it, why did she have to be so stubborn?  
  
" Damn it Yankee! Listen to me." He yelled.  
  
Uo looked taken a back. He hadn't called her Yankee since they had moved in together. Although she wasn't ashamed of her past, she didn't like being called that. After all she had done for him, he had to be such a selfish pig.  
  
"Alright. Talk." She said coolly " I'll give you five minutes."  
  
"What?" Kyo yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Your time is running out." Uo said with a cold glare at him.  
  
"This is all I get?" he continued, temper rising.  
  
" Four minutes and thirty seconds." Uo said.  
  
" Alright." Kyo said, trying to calm his nerves. " I went to the "White lily" last night. I wanted to know more about and meet my relatives. Shigure took me to the clan head who drugged me and asked me to moved there and work for him. I have to decide today, and even if I say no, he'll force me to work there."  
  
He had let it all out in one breath. Uotani just looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief. She recovered, and looked at the floor to her left. He breathing changed. When she looked up at Kyo, her eyes were red and glistening.  
  
"I don't believe you." Her answer was simple and sharp.  
  
Kyo stared in disbelief. His ally had just betrayed him.  
  
"Why Kyo? Why do you feel you need to lie to me?" she said softly.  
  
"Kuso." He muttered under his breath. "I'll see you around then." He said.  
  
Looking around, he snatched a bottle of brandy, looked through his pockets and slammed the money down in front of Uo. He hastily walked out of the store. He couldn't believe it! What was her problem? Of course what he said sounded odd. Of course she was jealous, but this was Uo for heaven's sake! She normally didn't behave like this. From the start he had known that she had hated being lied to, but she had never acted this way when confronted with what she thought was one. It was just so unlike her to act like this. 'Like a damn woman' his mind said. ' She is a woman!' he thought back. 'But, maybe I always took it for granted that she wasn't a very feminine one.' He thought, slowing his pace. He headed home.  
  
He practically ripped off his shoes, tossed them in the corner and slumped on the bed. Opening the brandy, he took a long swig and then coughed. He had never liked booze, and rarely drank. Of the two, Uo was the one with the unhealthy habits. He put the cork back into the bottle and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He was to meet Akito again, today. The memory of the sickening fumes made him gag. His mind urged him not to go, but somehow, there was a sense of duty that overpowered his will to disobey. He felt drawn to that room again. He knew now, why Shigure had said that no one could disobey Akito: he was just as intoxicating as the fumes from the burning sticks in his room.  
  
Shigure. As Kyo looked at the white ceiling, it became a canvas, on which he spread his thoughts. Sigure's kimono. He would have felt so lost, hadn't it been for that cloth and it's warmth. Kyo pictured Shigure's face again. They way he always smiled. He realised that all the smiles he had seen had something false about them. 'What does he look like when he really smiles?' he asked himself. 'Beautiful' the twisted part of his subconscious answered. There was that dreaded warmth creeping into the pit of his stomach again.  
  
"What am I thinking?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
He went over to the bathroom and ran water over his hands and slowly lifted them up to his face. He caught his mirror image and stopped to look at it, the tap still running. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked paler than usual. His hair was extra messy. As if waking up, he turned the tap off when the overflowing water from the sink splashed onto his feet. He pulled the plug. 'Shigure must be washing constantly.' He thought. 'If I get roped into this, will I end up like him? But how can I? Akito has no one he can use to force me to join him.' He thought. He knew he was wrong though. A mental image of Shigure's face appeared before his eyes. 'But, Akito wouldn't hurt Shigure, would he?' he questioned himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Shigure was sitting in the café where he had told Kyo to come before his meeting with Akito. He was worried about Kyo. He couldn't possibly let the boy be abused by that monster. Yet, there wasn't much he could do. And why was he so worried anyway? True, he and Kyo were related, but it would lighten his personal workload: the boy was good looking. 'Good looking' Shigure thought over. Yes, he had looked at Kyo, noticed how he blushed when he mentioned his work. 'naïve' he thought. 'Yet, I would give anything to be as naïve.' he thought. There was beauty in the boy's naivety (A/N: no idea if that word exists in English, I just used an anglo-saxon sounding version of the french "naiveté". Please forgive me if it's wrong.) Something Shigure would never have 'and probably never had.' He thought. He thought back to last night. Kyo had gripped his collar, causing his yukata to open slightly, he had looked back and seen Kyo, walking with his eyes closed, his knuckles white as if he were holding on to the dog's garment for dear life. He felt his chest tighten. What was that feeling? He tried hard to remember it, and tried to wave away that feeling once he had found who it reminded him of: Kyoko Honda.  
  
End of chapter eight.  
  
I know this was short. I felt like writing, but I'd rather not overdo it (my writing deteriorates when I'm tired as you'll have noticed in the last chapter.) Review please. -- Isabelle -- 


	9. Chapter nine

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution, PLUS either this chapter or the next will contain rape. (I'm eeeeevil, I know.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews. (I know, I write that in every chapter, but I think it's necessary.) No need to send anything concerning my note about the beta-reader thing, I've got one! Well, I'll proceed to torture my victims. * Gets freaked out glances from Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. Akito looks pleased since he already knows who's going to be tortured by whom. * Hehe. I did warn you. . .  
  
"Black Boudoir" - Chapter Nine  
  
Kyo got to the café a half an hour after Shigure had called him at home. He burst in and practically ran to where his canine cousin was sitting. Yumi whispered a faint "Hey, Kyo!" which was completely ignored by the orange- haired boy. He dropped down on the chair, panting and Shigure looked at him with an amused air. Yumi came over and asked for his order. He asked for a coffee, but took back the order when Shigure mentioned the fact that he already seemed a bit on the agitated side and that caffeine would do nothing for his nerves. Kyo looked at him and shrugged.  
  
" Okay, Whisky then." He said.  
  
Yumi gave him a funny look and Shigure just sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked Kyo  
  
"Ah, just about everything. By the way, how did you get my phone number?" Kyo inquired.  
  
"I had to look through your pockets last night to call your friend. She was in a hell of a bad mood." Shigure snickered. "She has a bit of a temper."  
  
"Tell me about it." Kyo said dejectedly. Yumi brought the alcohol and Kyo swallowed it in one gulp. He was about to order another when he felt Shigure's hand on his arm and looked up to find a warm smile.  
  
"I think you've had enough. Besides, it's too early to drink." Shigure calmly said.  
  
"Fuck off!" Kyo spat "Yumi, another one!"  
  
Yumi didn't move. She seemed to agree with Shigure.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?" Kyo growled. This sent Yumi scuttering off.  
  
Kyo looked back at Shigure who was making a slightly annoyed face.  
  
"Look, I drink what I want. I'm old enough anyway, so there's not much you can do."  
  
Kyo noticed Shigure smile faintly. It hit him: "Fuck off" is not the kind of thing you say to someone who actually does. (a)  
  
'What's wrong with my brain today?' he thought.  
  
"Sorry." He said quietly. "I've had a crap day." He offered as an excuse. Shigure's smile changed and became somewhat cynical.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. And besides, there are still about eleven more hours until it'll be over, so you still have time to suffer." This earned a guilty look from Kyo. Shigure, satisfied, continued "I suppose you'll be wanting to tell me about it, hmm?"  
  
"Grunt"  
  
"I'll listen." Shigure said patiently, all the while, the back of his brain registered a slight unease, but he made an effort to hide it.  
  
"You know, that time I told you Uo thought you were my boyfriend. Well, at first she said so because of the way I asked to meet you at the café for the first time. It was thanks to her that I found out what the 'White lily is'. Now she's convinced that you're my lover. It's mostly because she's jealous. Anyway, I tried to ask her for help about the fact that Akito wants me to join the rest of the Sohmas. She just didn't believe me. She probably thinks it's some kind of excuse for me to move in with you." Kyo looked even more miserable than usual. "She's basically the only friend I have in this city. She feels like I've betrayed her trust, but she's the one who's doing the betrayal here."  
  
"She must have it bad." Shigure laughed. His face turned serious. "Doesn't it bother you that she thinks you're gay and that you sleep with a man- whore?"  
  
Kyo looked at him in shock. To tell the truth, he had such trouble imagining Shigure as a man-whore, that it had never crossed his mind that Uotani maybe thought that he had slept with him. He had not once even thought about his reputation, not to mention how it must have suffered from the rumour of him being gay.  
  
"I haven't actually thought about it. Well, I guess not, since I know that it's not true." Kyo said slowly.  
  
Shigure released his breath. Well, it hadn't exactly been what he would have liked, but the fact remained that miraculously, Kyo wasn't completely put off by the idea of his job.  
  
Kyo suddenly asked a question. His face was turned down, hidden by his bangs, but one could see a mad blush creeping across it.  
  
"Are you, um, gay?" Kyo asked, whispering the last word,  
  
Shigure choked on the sip of green tea he had just taken. He went into a coughing fit, and Kyo, not having received and answer, hesitated, then went over to tap the older Sohma's back. Recovering his breath, Shigure tried to piece together an answer.  
  
" Well, um, no, I'm not, but it gets to a point where no one in the trade can tell the difference anyway." Shigure offered. And registering the other's shocked expression added. "Personally, I've never been in love with another man."  
  
Kyo looked up, reassured. Shigure was amazed at how transparent his younger cousin's face was. He himself did his best to always hide his thoughts under a mask, in order to keep everyone in the dark about what he was thinking. It was the only defence he had, but it was also the most useful one anyone could have. He thought he would have some fun with the boy.  
  
"And what about you?" he asked with a grin. This made Kyo blush profusely. Shigure that he needed a little more air all of the sudden and took a deep breath.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Kyo turned away. There was his blush again and Shigure had to fight to keep the corners of his mouth from turning upwards.  
  
"Well, you never know." Shigure added with a wink. Kyo sat all the way back in his chair. He was exhausted. And he was dreading his meeting with Akito later that day. Why did everything have to come crashing down all around him so fast?  
  
Shigure was looking out of the window. It was starting to get warmer, and the trees had buds on them again. He wondered what he would do now. He had made plans to leave the country around the time he had met Kyo, he now had a considerable amount of money in his bank account and had obtained a passport from the government, but he couldn't bear to leave Tohru. He had tried to talk about it with her, but she just insisted that she had to stay for everyone's sake. He had known her all of her life and guessed that it would be no use to try to convince her of his plans. She was such a generous person who basically lived her life to serve and help and care for others. He realised how selfish it had been of him to consider taking her away from those who needed her support. 'But I'm not Tohru' he thought 'I only care about myself.' This wasn't entirely true, but a few years in the business had made him extremely bitter.  
  
"So, what about Akito then?" Kyo asked, tearing Shigure from his musings.  
  
"Well, what about him?" Shigure said in a sigh.  
  
"What am I going to do? Help me. I don't want to have any part in this." Kyo said.  
  
"You'd better give in straight away, believe me it'll be easier on your nerves and on your body. He has a tendency to be violent." Shigure replied dryly.  
  
"So that's it? You're not going to do anything?" Kyo snarled quietly to avoid attracting attention. Shigure looked Kyo straight in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes however showed nothing of what he might be thinking.  
  
"Do you think that if I could do something I wouldn't have already done it? Believe me, I've been trying to get away for ages. We're all trapped. Even you are, now that you've decided to get involved with the family. And all the trouble your parents went to keep you from all of this has been wasted." Shigure said this with the tone of a science teacher explaining how the human body works.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki stirred, a hand lying lightly on his neck. He stared at the red silk covered walls from where he lay on the futon in Akito's room. Akito looked like he was asleep, but Yuki knew that he might just as well be awake. He had decided long ago that it made no difference whether Akito was sleeping or not since there never seemed to be any kind of aura around him that would be kept quiet when sleeping. In waking as in slumber, Akito's movements were slow and dreamlike, his touch warm but faint and ghost-like. He hated the clan-head. Even though Akito was only a few years older than Yuki, he always gave him the impression of being wise. Cruel, sometimes slightly insane, definitely sick in all senses of the word, but wise none the less. He had learnt a lot from the clan head, for example how to manipulate people who followed their emotions. He himself felt so numb inside that he couldn't even remember having any. That was probably why Akito had ceased to try and influence him. He was a puppet without a free will, but he certainly hadn't lost the ability to think. He knew that Akito would go to great lengths to force the cat (Akito had forbidden him to use his name) into selling himself at the bar and in the rooms as well. 'It's ironic' he thought ' But I think I'd almost prefer not knowing the people I sleep with.' He still ached from the night before. The one good thing about Akito was that he put great emphasis on physical appearance and made sure to leave as few bruises on Yuki's body as possible. Now that he didn't have to use force anymore to get what he wanted from him, he was actually quite gentle when handling him. But there was one bruise that was inevitable and invisible. He had grown used to it, but it was painful, no matter what.  
  
Yuki softly lifted Akito's hand from him, got up and slipped on his robe. He went to the corner of the room and cleared away the ashes from the incense that was continually burning in this chamber. He put a new stick in the holder and lit it, blew out the flame and watched the smoke waft towards the ceiling. He looked at the sleeping form. Akito disgusted him, that was for certain, but he had become an all-important part of Yuki's life and he paused to try and imagine what it would be like when he died. He found that he couldn't. Akito had broken him and then re-assembled him to fit his own standards. How could he possibly go on after his death? The thought crossed his mind that he would die with Akito. Realising this, he sighed and went back to lie down next to the older man. 'Well, you've finally done it' he whispered to the sleeping clan-head. 'I am bound to you.'  
  
End of chapter nine.  
  
(a) I couldn't resist that (. My friends always say that I have what they call "Humour noir" (= basically a sick, cynical, Gary Larson-like sense of humour.)  
  
Well, guess the rape's gonna be in the next chapter. Tell me what you think about Yuki's relationship with Akito. I think it's rather interesting. Basically they're both miserable, and so is Shigure for that matter and Kyo, and Uo, I guess everyone is. (Note to self: maybe I should stop listening to depressing Goth metal {HIM, Muse} while I'm writing. It kinda influences me.) I haven't decided whether Shigure and Kyo will have a happy end or not. If you would like to have your say, maybe even persuade me, then please review. Well, what are you waiting for?  
  
Isa 


	10. Chapter ten

Genres: Drama/romance/?  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution, PLUS this chapter contains rape. (I'm eeeeevil, I know.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
AN/: Hey, well, sorry it took so long. I've had a really busy week and have finally got time to write this. The downside is that I happen to have time, because I'm sick. Well isn't misery one of the best muses? Anyhow, since I'm feeling squeamish today the rape will not be as descriptive as what I planned to write originally. Hence the rating stays PG-13.  
  
Black Boudoir Chapter ten  
  
Kyo was in Shigure's room, getting on a white kimono, Shigure had specified that Akito would require it and since the point was to undergo as little damage as possible, they both thought it best not to give him any reason to get mad. Shigure glanced over at his cousin. He looked extremely handsome in the lily's uniform, and Shigure felt a pang of regret in his stomach. Did Kyo realise that he would have to wear that uniform from now on? It was basically impossible for him to escape now, and knowing what would probably happen to Kyo this evening, Shigure shuddered. Yet what could he do? There was simply no way in which Kyo would be helped.  
  
Kyo looked at his own figure in the mirror of Shigure's bathroom. He liked how loose the kimono felt, but why could he not go in his regular clothing? Or even a suit. He decided that Akito might well be a very conservative clan-head and settled for his answer, ignoring the tingling feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Are you ready?" Shigure asked, his face a mask of calm.  
  
"Whatever" Kyo mumbled.  
  
They made their way to the staircase, went up it and through the hall again to Akito's room. Kyo found that he could smell the incense from outside and it made him nervous. The idea of not having his wits about him in confrontation with Akito was unnerving. Shigure knocked and slid the lacquered wooden door open. He went in, bowed and motioned for Kyo to follow suit.  
  
When Kyo rose from his rather deep bow, he notice that Akito was sitting in the back of the room where the light was dim and that Yuki was with him. Both were also wearing kimonos, Akito's was a pale blue and Yuki's a light green shade.  
  
"Very well. You may leave now Shigure." Akito said.  
  
Shigure bowed and left, glancing briefly at Kyo with regret showing in his eyes. Kyo's stare followed Shigure out and he found himself wishing that he could leave this room as well. He could already feel the incense seeping into his lungs and dazing him. Akito motioned Kyo forward so as to bring them face-to-face.  
  
"So, I've given you time enough to think about my proposal. What is your answer?" Akito whispered.  
  
"Akito-san" Kyo faltered he felt dizzy. He breathed in slowly and continued, "I will accept your proposal, to my greatest displeasure." He answered, trying to sound formal.  
  
"Very well" Akito said. In truth, he had hope that the cat would be more fun, he had looked forward to forcing him to join, but he couldn't show disrespect yet.  
  
"It is agreed then that you will live in one of the rooms on this floor, that you will work here and that ten percent of your salary will go to my bank-account." he said. Kyo simply nodded.  
  
"In that case, there is only one thing left." Akito said softly with a wry smile.  
  
Kyo was starting to feel faint again. He could hardly think anymore and was horribly aware of Akito moving even closer. He heard the words " your initiation" and all of the sudden felt light. It reminded him of being drunk, this lazy "I-don't-give-a-damn-what-happens-to-me" feeling. He felt Akito's hands slide down the back of his neck, pulling down the kimono as they went and then saw Yuki take Akito's place and start kissing his neck. He wanted to protest, but felt he hadn't the strength, and really, right now he wasn't in any pain, so why bother?  
  
Outside the door, Shigure sat, his back to the wall, smoking a cigarette. So far he had only heard Akito's voice and an occasional answer from Kyo, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. He noticed how Akito's voice had suddenly gone quiet. He felt disgusted with himself once again; he had let this happen to Kyo. Would he trust him when this was all over?  
  
Tohru came up to him. She sat down next to him and asked him if he was all right.  
  
"Thank you for asking. I'm fine." He said, willing himself to look like he believed what he was saying.  
  
"Ano, why are you waiting in front of Akito's room?" She asked and then was struck by a sudden realisation.  
  
"You're waiting for Kyo-san?" She asked, sounding slightly bewildered. Shigure nodded.  
  
"Wasn't there anything you could do?" She asked quietly. Shigure laughed, but it sounded a little like a cough.  
  
"Tohru-chan, why don't you go? You must have other things to do." Shigure said lightly, making puppy dog eyes.  
  
"But, Kyo-san. . ." she said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there when he comes out." He said.  
  
She was about to go when the screams began. Shigure grimaced, remembering his own "initiation". He could hear Kyo calling for help, with a half sobbing voice. Tohru turned white and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She had never heard an "initiation" before but knew all to well about it. She looked at Shigure with something he read as horror and then ran down the hall to her room. Shigure followed her with his eyes until she disappeared behind her door and then took another long drag of his cigarette. He closed his eyes and listened to the now muffled yells. It seemed to be a word. He could barely make it out. When he realised what it was, a single tear escaped his closed eyelids and his breath, though quiet was unmistakably turning into sobs.  
  
Kyo's mind was chaos. 'Why is this man doing this to me?' he thought confusedly, all too aware of the hands pulling him onto his stomach. He could guess what was going to happen. It was not hard, considering where he was. He had been rid of his kimono and was now being pushed onto his knees. 'Damn it, why isn't anyone helping me? How can Akito just look on? Why is he smiling.' He looked at Yuki. His face was set in a frown and he clearly was not doing this of his own free will. "Stop" he pleaded with him. Yuki didn't react. Kyo felt so tired, he couldn't fight back. All because of the incense. He felt something intrude and screamed trying to move away, but was held back by cold hands. He yelled again as something else in him. He faintly heard voices outside and thought he recognized Shigure's voice. He tried calling his name, all the while a constant pulsating pain occupying his mind. He called out again and was muffled by a pillow. He yelled again and again and again, the name and the pain coming at the same time. All he could thing of.  
  
"SHIGURE!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru heard a knock on her door. She stood up from her bed, her eyes still puffy and red and tears still on her cheeks. She opened the door and found Yuki standing in front of her, looking exhausted. He came in with a blank expression on his face and collapsed on her bed. She rushed over to him and pulled him into a sitting position with one arm and placed a cushion behind his back with the other. He had closed his eyes and there was sweat on his forehead. She felt it and gasped, realising how hot he was. She ran out of the room and fetched some cold water and a cloth from the bathroom.  
  
When she came back, Yuki's eyes were open again and as she placed the wet towel o his head he offered her a weak smile of thanks. She did her best to smile, despite her still tearstained face. He took her hand and squeezed it gently with his clammy one.  
  
"I only obeyed Akito." He said. Tohru, not knowing what he was going on about just nodded and murmured a faint "yes".  
  
End of chapter ten. Whoa! I'm not writing another rape anytime soon. That was hard, Please review (I wonder how many complaints I'm going to get.) If you have any questions, then either ask them in a review or e-mail me. Isa 


	11. Chapter eleven

Genres: Drama/Romance/Depression  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution . Also I don't recommend reading this if you don't like depressing stories (although, if you've read this far, I'm guessing you do.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews as usual, especially to the lovely Kativa- chan for being my beta, the wonderful Aiden for all her support and to the great Enjen for her (?) advice, suggestions and reviews. Luv y'all! I'm really sick (still/again) I have a killer earache. Oh well I'll have to go see a doctor or something. Personally I find that it's easier for me to write when I'm in a bad physical state (weird, aren't I?) So here it is:  
  
Black Boudoir  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Tohru helped Shigure drag Kyo to his new room, which Kisa had prepared for him earlier that day. They laid him on the bed and closed the shades. Tohru looked anxiously at Shigure then at Kyo and remembering Yuki's state, touched the young man's forehead. She had made the connection between what Yuki had said and what had happened to Kyo only when she had gone to fetch him an hour later.  
  
He had been asleep on the giant futon, Akito watching from a corner of the room with a slightly dazed expression. Kyo looked like he was in pain, even in his sleep.  
  
She withdrew her hand once she had checked both his cheeks and forehead for elevated warmth and found none. This was good. He wasn't delirious, she remembered what she had seen after Haru's initiation.  
  
--" Quick, get him to bed." Kagura said softly. She touched the cow's  
head and groaned.  
  
"Fetch Hatori-san as well." She told Ayame and Ritsu who had laid their  
cousin on a bed. They nodded and went off to find the doctor.  
  
"Akito-sama is too brutal. And you're too sensitive." She said to the  
burning boy. His eyelid fluttered and hot breath escaped his lips,  
scalding her hand lightly.  
  
Ayame came back and told her that Hatori couldn't come because he was  
taking care of the clan head already. She groaned.  
  
"Why does he abuse his power? Why can't he be more considerate? What did  
we all do to deserve this?" She asked Haru, not expecting an answer.  
  
"True, I'm better off than most, working as a barmaid and taking care of  
the men when I have time, but I suffered as well, their pain backfires on  
me. " she said, mostly to herself.  
  
She went to fetch a bowl of cold water, painkillers and a cloth when a  
hot and restrained her. She turned to look at Hatsuharu and smiled at  
him, seeing his eyes open. He pulled her closer. It became an embrace. He  
mumbled something in a sick sounding voice. She couldn't quite make it  
out. She bent closer and he pulled himself up and kissed her. She looked  
surprised and slightly flustered, her shoulder tensing up. He uttered  
something vague through the cloud of confusing heat surrounding his mind  
and she made out the word "Rin". She smiled and stroked his face, her  
shoulders relaxing and whispered:  
  
"Yes, it's me Rin, don't worry, I'll take care of you now, and when you  
wake up, you'll find Kagura with you." She helped him sit up and made him  
swallow the painkiller and some melatonin (a) and laid him back down,  
stroking his hair and feeling his cheeks occasionally until his breathing  
told her he was asleep.  
  
She got up, opened the window a crack to let in the luke-warm spring air  
and sat down next to the bed again, eventually laying her upper body on  
it next to his.  
  
Tohru left her place by the door. It had been left ajar and from there  
she had seen them. --  
  
This time it was different. It had been Yuki doing the dirty work, and she knew that he couldn't possibly have been violent of brutal, simply because he got no pleasure from it. But how would Kyo react? It pained her to see him here. She remembered the spark he had when she had met him, would he still have it once he recovered? Why did Akito break everyone she loved, directly or indirectly?  
  
Shigure thanked her for her help and told her that she could go back to Yuki.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay with him and I'll explain things when he wakes up. You're needed elsewhere Tohru-chan." He gave her his most charming smile. She nodded, bowed and left with a backwards glance at Kyo lying on the bed.  
  
Shigure's smile stayed and slowly it turned into a grimace, forcing his face into a painful grin. He bit his lip, and swallowed hard to prevent the lump in his throat from taking over. He closed his eyes. At least, if he were going to cry again, he would try and do it with dignity. 'Why is the last thing before tears always a smile?" he thought. All the people he had ever seen cry showed expressions of pain or anger. He knew that he always smiled. It was a reflex, a last attempt to protect himself, to fool people.  
  
He felt hot tears again, but his breath stayed normal, it was much more painful this way. He felt guilty, it became unbearable. He forced his breath out in a hiss. He wouldn't allow himself to make more noise than that. He opened his eyes, his vision still blurry and looked at Kyo.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mouthed. He said it softly once. He moved from the chair onto the bed and kneeled there, placing Kyo's head and upper back in his lap and on his thighs and knees and bent over the boy, his tears falling on Kyo's chest and leaving light marks on the white fabric. He rocked the both gently back and forth, enjoying the sensation of his old pain leaving him and hurting at the same time as he felt new pain building up in his chest. Tohru stood outside the door. She knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but Yuki was asleep and she had come to check on them and heard sobbing. She had expected it to b Kyo and was startled when she recognised Shigure's voice. She froze, unable to move. She had never heard her "uncle" cry. And she by far hadn't suspected it. She had known from the smile that something was wrong, but she hadn't thought that Shigure would be hurting this badly. He was such a strong person. 'It seems not' she though weakly. A resolution formed in her mind.  
  
"I'll be strong. I promise" she said softly to the closed door. At the same time hoping it had reached Shigure and hoping it had not.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo woke up in a strange bed the next day. He opened his eyes and looked around. He found Shigure sitting in a chair next to the bed, asleep. He moved and instantly felt pain that reminded him of what had happened. He had not dreamt in his sleep. It had all been black, but he had felt warmth and moisture and motion. He shrugged it away. He was still in shock. He couldn't remember seeing much last night, but he could recall smells; mostly incense and sweat and the smell of Yuki. Clean and impersonal, like cloth that has been washed and placed in a scented closet.  
  
He found that his mind had blocked out noise and feeling. 'I guess that's a good thing' he thought weakly. He turned over to Shigure. Something in the back of his mind told him that he should feel grateful for him being here and having spent the night in an uncomfortable chair, but it was then that he noticed it: he couldn't. He tried thinking of how angry he felt when Uo had not believed him and found he couldn't remember.  
  
He sat up and looked around. The room was very beautiful. It had light walls (he couldn't make out the exact colour in the dark) and the furniture was plain but elegant. There was a desk, an antique looking western closet, and a dark wooden bookcase.  
  
He got up and went to one of the two doors. He opened it and saw that it led to the hallway with the flowers and the red carpet and found a vase of orange lilies next to his door. He closed it and went to open the other one. It led to a bathroom. It had a shower, a sink and a toilet and the floor was heated under his bare feet.  
  
"A least the comfort is good." He said aloud.  
  
"Ah, you're awake." He heard Shigure say from his place on the chair.  
  
He turned around and looked at the man. He had the ghost of a smile on his lips and his eyes were bloodshot and dark. The dog rubbed his hands over his face as if to clear away residual sleep. He stood up and opened the shutters. Although it was February, there was a thin layer of snow outside and the sun shimmered on it. He made the bed and put the chair back in front of the desk where it belonged. Kyo walked over and sat down on the bed.  
  
He looked out of the window, his expression remaining passive. He looked over to Shigure who held his breath.  
  
"You knew?" he said bluntly.  
  
"Yes." Shigure mouthed, not able to add breath and voice to his statement.  
  
"And you did nothing?" Kyo went on.  
  
Shigure looked down. Waiting for Kyo to start yelling. But he didn't.  
  
"Where were you? Did you hear me? I remember calling you to help me. Were you there?"  
  
"No." Shigure lied, more for himself then for Kyo. "I was sent on an errand."  
  
"Then I was dreaming." Kyo said in the same monotonous voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"Shigure asked.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice." He said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Shigure asked, still waiting for some sign of anger.  
  
"I don't know. Physically, it hurts, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Aren't you angry?" Shigure asked somewhat wary.  
  
"No"  
  
"Don't you feel betrayed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you feel anything?"  
  
"No"  
  
Shigure closed his eyes. He didn't know how to react. This reaction scared him. He felt even more guilt. He would have felt better if Kyo had yelled at him, maybe even hit him, it would have been proper punishment, but this was far worse. Kyo felt nothing; he didn't seem to be mad at him at all for letting this happen. It was torture, because Shigure had the impression that he was suffering two peoples' worth of pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Spring had come and Kyo had permanently moved in. He hadn't complained once, not even about Uotani swearing at him and telling him he deserved what he got. He offered to pay his share of their rent since his new salary enabled him to and because his bed and board was now free anyway. She refused and took it as another personal insult. He had just shrugged, told her he would pick up his stuff the next day and put down the phone. As Tohru had predicted, the life had left his eyes. They were dim and dark. Strangely enough, this made him even more attractive to the people he encountered in streets, cafés, post offices, etc.  
  
He had started work one week after his rape (he refused to disguise it under the word "initiation") and he had a string of regular customers. He didn't care about his body anymore and he didn't to notice the difference between being with a client and doing his weekly workout. He considered the both to be physical exercise.  
  
He rarely talked and seemed dazed most of the time. Tohru was worried, he was reacting like Yuki had, only, Yuki still was able to feel things like comfort or affection towards her. Kyo felt nothing. He was barely human. She found that she didn't love him as she had. She felt extremely sorry for him. One day she had told him so and he had merely replied that she shouldn't bother, but that it was nice of her anyway.  
  
Kyo's lack of feeling affected Shigure most of all. He had blamed it all on himself and asked Kyo to forgive him hundreds of times. Kyo merely answered that there was nothing to forgive.  
  
After a while Shigure had stopped working, he stayed in bed and got sick. He had to be operated at a private clinic a month later when they had found out that he had developed an ulcer.  
  
Kyo had gone to visit him.  
  
--Kyo pushed the door open. He saw Shigure lying in the hospital bed, a  
mess of dark hair amidst the white of his complexion and everything else  
in the room. He moved closer and drew up a chair.  
  
Shigure opened his eyes and showed a familiar mild smile. Kyo took his  
hand. The gesture had come to him naturally. He vaguely remembered  
something, but it was like a dream, or something just around the corner,  
but still unreachable.  
  
"How are you?" he asked, trying to make his voice softer. He found it  
very hard. Shigure noticed.  
  
"I'm alright. The doctor said that I would be okay in a while."  
  
"Good. They've missed you." Kyo said. A flash of pain hit Shigure.  
  
"They? What about you?" he asked.  
  
"I guess. I just can't tell. Please don't worry about it. I'm numb. You  
know it."  
  
Shigure smiled sadly, a familiar feeling tightening his throat.  
  
"Can't you feel anything?" he asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, can you do me a favour?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Of course." Kyo answered. It was the least he could do.  
  
"Can you hold me?" Shigure said.  
  
Kyo moved over. He guessed that Shigure would find it comforting. He  
guessed that the dog had developed this ailment because of him, but  
wasn't able to feel guilty. He bent over Shigure and put his arms around  
the man. It felt like holding anyone else, yet, there was his smell. --  
  
He left and hour later after waiting for Shigure to fall asleep once he had taken his medication. His cousin looked so fragile. He wanted him to get better.  
  
That night Kyo lay in bed, unable to find sleep. It was his night off. Something at the back of his mind was tickling his curiosity. He closed his eyes and suddenly knew where to go. He got up and made his way to Shigure's "apartment".  
  
What he had known as Shigure's room was only the one he used for work. The room he lived in was on the third floor. It looked a lot like Kyo's, but it was a lot bigger and it had a kitchen. He went straight to the closet and pulled out Shigure's day clothes. He felt the fabric's texture and then slowly lowered his face to it, taking in the smell. It brought back a memory: He remembered the day he and his cousin had gone to the cemetery in his hometown, his mind fast-forwarded to when he had held his cousin. He felt a ghost of the warmth that had crept into him and remembered the feeling that had compelled him to comfort the man.  
  
It was strange.  
  
End of chapter eleven.  
  
This was long! So I hope that you enjoy it. I just enjoyed writing this so much and it took my mind of being ill. I had no trouble describing Haru's fever, having had one two days ago. Hopefully in the next chapter things will brighten up a bit. Read and review please. Isa 


	12. Chapter twelve

Genres: Drama/Romance/Depression  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution. Also I don't recommend reading this if you don't like depressing stories (although, if you've read this far, I'm guessing you do.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Well, here I am again. I won't be able to update as much any time soon since I'm gonna have to go back to school. (Yes, I'm still on sick leave. I've been feeling nice and miserable all week end.) Oh well, I'm done ranting.  
  
Surrender, then start you engines  
You'll know quite soon what my mistake  
Was  
For those on horseback or dog slead  
You turn on at the bend in the road  
I hear she still grants forgiveness  
Although I willingly forgot her  
The offering is molasses and you say  
  
I guess I'm an underwater thing so I  
Guess I can't take it personally  
I guess I'm an underwater thing I'm  
Liquid running  
There's a sea secret in me  
It's plain to see it is rising  
But I must be flowing away liquid diamonds  
  
And if your friends don't come back to you  
I hope you know this is madness. -  
  
Taken from "Liquid Diamonds" by Tori Amos  
  
Black Boudoir Chapter Twelve  
  
Kyo had fallen asleep on Shigure's bed, enveloped in the familiar smell. Random thoughts flashed through his mind and became dreams: He saw the vase of lilies in front of his door and bent down to smell one. When he stood up again, he looked around and noticed that he was in a garden. Yet there was no light. The lilies where suffocating him and their smell slowly turned into incense smoke. He was back in Akito's room. He stood there, outside his body, watching Yuki rape him. His mind registered that he should be feeling revulsion, but he merely walked by. The sound had been turned off it seemed. He went over and stood in front of the clan head who was absorbed in the sight before him. Kyo looked Akito in the eye, but Akito stared through him. The look in the older Sohma's eyes was disturbing. It was cold of course, but it alternatingly flashed lust and fear and once even something Kyo read as regret.  
  
Kyo turned back, briefly glanced at the scene and suddenly heard his voice, distorted and thick calling Shigure.  
  
He woke up. He was still surrounded by his cousin's smell. A tear escaped Kyo's eye. He wasn't expecting it at all. He brought up his hand to his face and touched it. He tried to smile. It hurt his face at first, but then, he recognized the feeling and knew he must be smiling. He turned on the light, having to fumble for the switch a moment in this unfamiliar room. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was four a.m. He went over to the stove and put on some water to boil. He got out a bowl and some instant miso soup.  
  
The light was dim here and he looked over to the corner of the room. In the shadows he saw the shape of a man. He rubbed his eyes. It looked like Shigure. He was smiling. Kyo looked at the pot to make sure that the water wasn't overflowing, turned off the stove and looked back, but saw nothing. He sighed. 'It's because I'm in his room.' He thought. 'There's so much of his aura here.' Something inside him broke, like a dam under pressure.  
  
He felt weak and had to sit down. He realised that Shigure was in hospital. This was nothing new, but somehow he hadn't realised what this meant. He pictured Shigure's dark hair among all the white, how his usually pale skin was now unnatural looking, and his eyes tired.  
  
He got up and prepared the broth. He sipped it slowly not bothering to use a spoon. He was tired and confused, the hot liquid making him sleepy. He placed the bowl in the sink and went back to his cousin's bed. The kimono he had taken out of the closet was still lying on it. He put it on over his T-shirt and boxers. It was red. Red, White, Skin, Black. Shigure was dying!  
  
Kyo crumpled on the bed, not bothering to pull up the covers. He was falling apart, breaking, where was Shigure now? He had a part of him, with him, around him, but that warmth was gone, it was somewhere fading, in that hospital.  
  
Kyo felt sleep tugging at the corners of his mind. He wanted to fight it, but knew it was hopeless. Something was happening to him and he didn't quite know what. He hadn't turned the light off and it lit up the red silk around him. For a moment his closing eyes thought he had Shigure's arms around him. His neck muscles relaxed and his head sank further into the pillow. He fell asleep. And didn't dream.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo woke up with a headache. He got up and switched the lamp off. He looked down at himself and remembered. Shigure! He had to go to the hospital! He pulled off the borrowed garment, folded it and went to his room to get dressed.  
  
A half an hour later he got to the hospital and burst into Shigure's room. The bed was empty and the covers were messily lying around. He went over to it and felt the mattress; it was still warm. He sat on it. Was he too late? Was Shigure just somewhere else? The bathroom perhaps? He waited.  
  
Shigure watched Kyo through the open door. Kyo was on a chair next to the bed, his head and upper chest buried in the covers. The right corner of Shigure's mouth twitched up. After a few minutes, he entered his own room. He went over to Kyo and touched his head. Kyo didn't look up, he just whispered  
  
"Shigure?"  
  
"Yes, it's me." He answered, sitting down on his bed next to Kyo's hunched form.  
  
Kyo, still not looking said  
  
"You're dead. I couldn't help you. I'm . . . sorry."  
  
Shigure lifted Kyo into a sitting position. Kyo looked a mess, his hair was messy, and his face was pale, his eyes bloodshot. Shigure noticed he was wearing a suit. He then saw his red kimono in the boy's lap. He picked it up.  
  
"Dead?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not dead Kyo. Here take my hand." He said. Kyo did as he was told. He held onto it, squeezing it and feeling it's warmth.  
  
"I guess not." He said. "But I saw you last night." He said.  
  
"You're tired." Shigure said. "And you're finally recovering your emotions." He motioned to the wet spots on the silk of the kimono.  
  
Kyo didn't move. He felt like he was going crazy. It was too much.  
  
"Shigure, when are you coming home?" he managed to say.  
  
Shigure smiled genuinely. He had gone through a lot as well. Why had this young man broken all of the barriers that he had spent years setting up? He guessed it was just a coincidence, but knew it wasn't.  
  
"Today." He said. "It was a minor ulcer and the doctor said that as long as I get enough rest I can stay at home."  
  
Kyo nodded. He still felt that there was something missing, 'but maybe' he thought 'maybe it's not him, maybe it's me.'  
  
* * *  
  
They went into Shigure's room and he noticed the bowl in the sink, the open closet and the unmade bed. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Did you spend the night here?" he asked. Kyo nodded.  
  
"With someone?" Shigure added and chuckled at Kyo's shocked expression.  
  
"I take it you didn't." he said. Kyo was reminding more and more of a small child.  
  
Shigure had never studied psychology, but he half expected this to be some kind of intermediate stage between Kyo's trauma and his recovery. He didn't really know how to deal with it but he supposed it would be best to just treat Kyo like a child for now. He remembered playing with Tohru when she was little.  
  
Tohru. She would be able to help him. She always found some way of helping everyone here. He looked at Kyo who was sitting in a chair, looking at him.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me Kyo?" Shigure asked calmly while washing the bowl Kyo had used.  
  
"I was worried. I came here last night because I couldn't sleep." He said.  
  
"You were worried? That's good. You're healing." He stated.  
  
"I feel like I'm breaking, not healing. I thought you were going to die. It would have been my fault, wouldn't it?"  
  
Shigure smiled and said nothing. He had put on the kimono. Now he took it off to replace it with a grey yukata. Kyo turned away.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll heal." Shigure said. "I did, we all did." This was one of the biggest lies he had ever told. He felt he couldn't tell Kyo the truth. He also felt something else and he knew it was dangerous.  
  
* * *  
  
Uotani was sitting at her cash register when a familiar girl walked in. She greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo Uo-san." Tohru said.  
  
"Ah yes, hi Tohru, it's been a while." She said recalling the girl's name.  
  
"How are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm alright." Uo looked at her nails.  
  
"Kyo is getting better" Tohru said.  
  
Uotani looked up, startled. Could this girl read minds? She had been dying to ask how her ex-roommate was, but she never would have.  
  
"Oh." Uo said. And then "The last time I talked to him he sounded so blunt. I thought he was happy with his boyfriend. Doesn't he like being a man- whore?" she spat, old anger filling her words.  
  
"Ano . . . he was "initiated" and it made him go cold. He's been like that ever since." Tohru said.  
  
Uo had been through a kind of initiation in her gang: they had beaten her to a certain degree and had decided to accept her after he short recovery.  
  
"What, he was beaten?" Uo asked.  
  
"No. Not quite." Tohru said, blushing.  
  
"Well what DID happen to him?"  
  
"He was . . ." she looked around "raped" she breathed.  
  
Uotani froze. Kyo? Him, of all people?  
  
"By whom? Not Shigure-san I hope?" she said  
  
"No, not Shigure-san. I don't know who did it." Tohru lied. Of course officially she wasn't supposed to know.  
  
Tohru went to get the groceries she needed and paid for them. She smiled at Uo.  
  
"Forgive Kyo, it isn't his fault." She said quietly.  
  
"Why? He's not my business anymore." Uo stated blankly.  
  
"But you do care about him." The young girl said and left.  
  
Uotani just stared after her. An idea was beginning to form in her head. She fiddled with the hem of her uniform.  
  
End of Chapter twelve.  
  
Hey. Well I'm not sure about this one bit. Enjen: I'll try to include the other characters more often, but it IS a Kyo and Shigure centric fic. Thanks for all of your advice. Isa 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Genres: Drama/Romance/Depression  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution. Also I don't recommend reading this if you don't like depressing stories (although, if you've read this far, I'm guessing you do.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Hey! First off: I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I just HAD to take a break from this story.  
  
Enjen: You haven't offended me in the least and I'm truly grateful for your support.  
  
Now that that's taken care of let's get on with the story.  
  
Black Boudoir  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kyo was sitting in the bar as usual. He missed Shigure's company, but he was glad that at least the dog was being spared a night's work. He looked around. There were only two clients at the moment, one of them chatting with a blond man named Momiji who Kyo didn't know very well yet and the other trying to chat up Kagura, the barmaid, who kept telling him that she was not available.  
  
He sipped his green tea slowly. It was a habit that he had picked up from Shigure and he found that it was better than drinking alcohol since under the influence of the latter he lost control of himself and tended to throw out the clients who were too impatient. Akito had not yet spoken to him personally about it, but he had threatened to do so if it occurred again.  
  
Kyo was well known amongst the regular visitors of the "White lily" for his temper, but this didn't seem to discourage the men who were partial to him, far from it. He soon became quite as popular as Ayame who had been the favourite before him.  
  
Kyo picked up the teapot and poured some more of the hot infusion into his cup when he noticed someone approaching him. He looked up and recognized Uo immediately.  
  
She had had her hair cut fairly short, but it was still long enough to cover most of her face and she was dressed in a pair of Kyo's old jeans and the black shirt she had worn the last time she had been here.  
  
Kyo didn't move. He could almost feel disaster slowly taking hold of his neck, reading to throttle him. He merely nodded at his friend. She sat down opposite him and looked him up and down.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to buy me a drink?" She asked.  
  
Her voice was low and as soft as possible so as to hide it's feminine pitch the best she could. Kyo was impressed. Not very many people managed to cross dress with class.  
  
"I don't think that you are familiar with the rules." He said. "Usually the client is the one who buys me a drink. But since we haven't seen each other for a while, I guess I'll get you one on the house."  
  
He was trying his best to make it look like Uo was just another client to the others. If anyone found out who and what Uo was, there would be trouble since it was an unspoken rule that there should be no female clients allowed.  
  
Uo requested a martini and Kyo got up, placed the order with Kagura, and came back with a glass. Uo sipped the drink as if it were water.  
  
Once she had finished the drink she asked:  
  
"Well, aren't you going to take me to your room?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyo asked. He hadn't enquired as to why Uotani was here, but he wasn't expecting her to be here for business.  
  
"We need to talk." She offered. Kyo sighed in mild relief.  
  
They both got up and Uotani walked next to Kyo, her head low, as if she were ashamed. It was not an uncommon behaviour amongst clients, but the real purpose was for her to hide her face so as not to attract attention to its femininity.  
  
They got to Kyo's workroom and Uo found it quite plain, but for the orange lilies in the tall vase. The bedspread was red satin and except for that, there wasn't much colour in the room.  
  
Kyo drew two chairs and sat in one, but Uotani settled herself on the bed. Kyo was surprised, but chose not the show it.  
  
"Sleep with me." Uo said.  
  
Kyo stared, agape. She was looking at him, and he found that he wanted to hide from her direct stare.  
  
"Uo, no. I thought we had settled this. I love you like a sister." Kyo said weakly. "I'm not in love with you."  
  
"That's why you won't sleep with me?" She asked, an eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Strange, coming from a prostitute." Uo said bitterly. Kyo felt numb.  
  
"This is different." "In what way? I'll pay you." She held out an envelope.  
  
"Don't do this to me." He said blankly.  
  
"Oh, but I am doing this to you." She said.  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't say no! Remember what you are!" Uo said. Kyo didn't notice the glint in her eyes.  
  
No looked away. Uo was expecting him to leave or to ask her to do so, but he undid his belt and pulled off his kimono, folding it and laying it on the chair he had just left. He then moved towards her, never looking her in the eyes. He stroked her hair, brushed it aside and started kissing her neck below the earlobe. At the same time he started undoing the buttons of her shirt. He stopped and pushed her back on the bed, the lay down next to her, taking care to not get close enough to transform. His hand went back to her bandaged chest and rested there when he found that she was sobbing. He sat up and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and there were tears flowing from her closed eyelids.  
  
He withdrew his hand from her and got up, retrieved the kimono from the chair and put it on.  
  
"Uo, you didn't mean what you said, did you?" he asked, his expression softening a little. It wasn't much, but it was more that it had in the past months.  
  
He tied his belt and helped Uotani up. He stroked her back. She looked away.  
  
"Would you have gone through with it if I hadn't cried?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my job. You were willing to pay." He said.  
  
Uotani felt sick. She had known that her friend had changed, but she hadn't wanted to acknowledge it before she experienced it herself. She had known all along that she would get hurt after this. Well, she had gotten what she had come for.  
  
"You didn't want to though." She asked.  
  
"Of course not. You mean more to me than just any client, but if you force me to, I'll treat you just like one." Kyo said. "That's not how I show love. It doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
"That's not how it should be." Uo said.  
  
"I wouldn't know, would I?" He said.  
  
"Look, you can't stay here, I don't want you to have any part in this whole thing."  
  
It seemed to Uotani that if he hadn't said it in such a blank tone, she would have felt loved and cared for. Kyo still cared about her, that was obvious, but he was so different. He was a broken person before her. Where was the old Kyo? More importantly, would he ever come back?  
  
"Go home." Kyo said. "You can come and see me during the day if you want to. Here's my new number."  
  
He took a piece of paper and wrote down his number. He handed it to Uotani. She stared at it. She got up and was about to leave when she turned around and kissed Kyo on the forehead. She turned around and left.  
  
Uo's cologne still lingered in the room and Kyo rubbed his temples. It was too much. He would go see Shigure and the hit the hay. He was about to exit and then stopped. He turned around and picked up the envelope that lay forgotten on one of the pillows. He opened it and found a note inside.  
  
Kyo-  
  
I'm sorry for what I've done and I'm sure I'll regret it tomorrow. Either I will have tricked you into sleeping with me without paying, but I doubt it. I probably will just have left. No matter what has happened, just remember that I love you.  
  
Mushy huh? Well, it'll have to do.  
  
UOTANI Arisa.  
  
He folded it. The words rang in his head. I love you. He had known it, but she had never said it outright.  
  
The words triggered sadness in him. It was one of the few emotions he had recovered and it weighed down his shoulders.  
  
End of chapter thirteen.  
  
Well, I'm glad that's over. Uo is out of character, I know, and I just can't get her back in character. I hope that you like it and feedback is of course as welcome as usual. I'll try to update more often from now on. Much love - Isa 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Genres: Drama/Romance/Depression  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution. Also I don't recommend reading this if you don't like depressing stories (although, if you've read this far, I'm guessing you do.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Hey! I don't have much to say, really, except maybe thanks to Kativa- chan for her usual support as my beta-reader and to everyone who's been waiting for doing so. Don't give up on this fic, it's gonna get a little more positive from here.  
  
Black Boudoir Chapter Fourteen  
  
Kyo got up and headed to Shigure's room. He didn't really feel like talking, but he also thought that he might feel better if Shigure gave him some advice.  
  
During his stay at the Lily, he had so far only really talked to Kagura and Tohru apart from Shigure. If Shigure could give no advice, he would try asking Tohru, but he still felt more comfortable with the idea of only telling Shigure about tonight.  
  
He came to the door and knocked. The usual 'Come in' followed and he slid the door open, went in and slid it closed after him. Shigure was in bed, a tray of dirty dishes lay to his right and the room smelled of stuffy air and Tohru's cooking.  
  
"Ah, Kyo! Are you done with work?" Shigure asked with a cheery smile.  
  
"Yes." Kyo answered dryly.  
  
Shigure could tell from his cousin's facial expression that something was eating away at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you get a violent client?"  
  
"No. I didn't have to do anything." Kyo hesitated.  
  
"Uo came to see me. You know, my roommate."  
  
"She's a woman. Did she come in dressed like a man?" Shigure said with a smirk.  
  
He had seen pictures of Uo and on almost all of them she was either wearing borrowed clothes of Kyo's or her gang member's coat.  
  
"Yes. She asked me to sleep with her." He paused.  
  
"I told her that my feelings for her were clear and then she said that she was willing to pay. I refused and then she said that I couldn't say no. So I . . ." Kyo continued explaining and Shigure listenend. He wore a compassionate expression tainted with bitterness. After a while he said:  
  
"You said that you don't show love physically. It means nothing to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, it would be no different kissing me, for example, than kissing a client?" Shigure asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point." Kyo said angrily. "Why did Uo do this to me?"  
  
"I guess she just feels betrayed. She loves you and she can't stand the idea that you sleep with a different man every night and that it doesn't mean anything to you."  
  
"But it's none of her business!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"That may be true, but she doesn't seem to think so. She thinks that she can change you because she cares for you."  
  
There was something nagging at the back of Kyo's brain. He had said that kissing Shigure wouldn't mean anything to him, but he was starting to regret that. He couldn't kiss Uotani, because it would be insulting and he was afraid of sullying her, Shigure was different, he was already damaged, so it would have a different meaning. He wondered what it would be like if he did try. He blinked. There was the knot in his stomach again.  
  
"Uh, thanks Shigure, I just felt like talking. I'm going to bed now. Make sure you get enough sleep."  
  
"No problem. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Mmmh." Kyo grunted his acknowledgment.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late, or early, depending on which you chose to see it as. Shigure had not slept. He was still awake and had been staring at the dull bluish grey patch of light on the ceiling that came from somewhere behind the curtains.  
  
'I had to ask him that question, didn't I?' he thought.  
  
"So, it would be no different kissing me, for example, than kissing a client?"  
  
He had felt the same way as Kyo for a while now, but it had taken a much longer time for him to become this numb. He could remember when the act of love had still been something "sacred" for him. He had hoped that it would feel different with someone, whom he really did love, but gradually his hope had faded and he hadn't met any such person. 'I haven't' he thought, as if to enforce this idea. Deep down, he knew about the nature of his feelings for Kyo.  
  
Kyo's answer had erased his hope of these feelings being reciprocated.  
  
Shigure lay in his bed, tossing and turning, not wanting to sleep as some kind of self-punishment. 'I should've known better.'  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo woke up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. These past few days, he hadn't bothered with western clothes and had just worn his white kimono everywhere, but this morning, it didn't seem appropriate. He picked up Uo's note, slid it back into the envelope and put it in a drawer. He then made his way to the dining room for breakfast.  
  
When he got to it, he found Yuki sitting at a table alone. He hadn't spoken to him since the initiation, and had done everything to get out of his way during the time that had followed it, but now, seeing the young man sitting alone at the table, his head bowed as usual, his eyes fixed on his untouched food, he found the courage to approach him.  
  
"Morning!" he said gruffly.  
  
Yuki looked up at him and flinched when he saw to whom the voice that had greeted him belonged.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yuki said softly.  
  
Kyo blinked. He hadn't expected that.  
  
"Thank you." Was all he managed to think of, but it was enough. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.  
  
"I guess." Yuki said and picked up the chopsticks. Kyo watched him put some fish in his mouth, chew it and swallow. Then some rice. More fish.  
  
"Isn't it cold?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you eating it then?"  
  
"Because you asked me to."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You implied that I should eat, so I'm eating."  
  
"You don't have to do what I say."  
  
"I know, but I'm so used to doing what other people tell me to that I just did it out of habit." Kyo couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just got up and went to the kitchen where he found Tohru.  
  
"Ah, good morning Kyo!" she said cheerily.  
  
"'Morning." He answered.  
  
* * *  
  
It was twelve o'clock and Akito had just finished the food that Yuki had brought him. He had eaten in lying down, in roman fashion, and now he stood up. He went to a wall and pushed the wooden panel. It slid noiselessly and revealed the window that it had concealed until then. He opened it and felt the spring air rush in to meet him.  
  
He inhaled the pollen-laden breeze and coughed.  
  
"Damn flowers".  
  
He turned to Yuki who had stayed in the room after bringing the food.  
  
"Do you enjoy spring?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." He answered. "I did, once . . ."  
  
"Would you enjoy it if I did?" Akito asked.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Akito bit his lip. Yuki was getting weaker and weaker every day. He needed to go out more and Akito knew that he was the only person who would convince him to do so.  
  
"We'll go for a daytrip to the countryside tomorrow." Akito said.  
  
Yuki looked at him. Akito had his back to him.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Such good obedience deserves repayment." He said and Yuki could tell from the sound of his words that he was smiling.  
  
Yuki had seen Akito smile many times before. Evil smiles, bitter smiles, angry smiles. This, he thought must be and honest smile. He pictured it. The mouth curving upwards, lips parting just enough to reveal white teeth, lines around the mouth making themselves more visible, but no matter how much he tried to change them in his mind, Akito's eyes remained bitter and slightly malicious.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Akito, his face now vacant of the smile that must have graced his features moments ago turned towards Yuki and pulled him into his arms. Yuki, knowing what this meant by the feel of the embrace, placed a kiss on the clan- head's mouth and helped him out of his robe.  
  
* * *  
  
Uo hadn't come to see Kyo, but she had phoned to apologize and offered that they meet for lunch sometime. Kyo had agreed, but he knew that that was the killing blow to their friendship, as they knew it.  
  
Shigure had woken up with a fever that morning and Kyo sat at his bedside, reading the paper while watching the dog sleep and occasionally changing the cold cloth on his forehead.  
  
The strange thing was that, where most people talk in their sleep, Shigure was deathly quiet, he wore a grim expression, so very unlike the one he wore when he was awake. Kyo felt sorry for the man, it pained him to see him in this state, especially since he was originally to blame for the ulcer.  
  
He looked up from his paper and studied the dog's face again. He could see where age was barely starting to etch crow's feet at the corner of Shigure's eyes. 'He keeps smiling, makes sense' Kyo thought. He studied the delicate, straight features. They still had a slightly boyish look to them.  
  
His stomach jolted. He felt warm, uncomfortably so, and suddenly he knew. He pulled himself away from the bedside and went out of the door in a hurry.  
  
End of chapter fourteen.  
  
I told you it would be more positive! What do you think? Please R&R. Love - Isa 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Genres: Drama/Romance/Depression  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution. Also I don't recommend reading this if you don't like depressing stories (although, if you've read this far, I'm guessing you do.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Hey! Here I am again! (Yes, Isa has moved her lazy butt all the way from her bed to the computer.) I thought I might update just for the heck of it. Well, here goes.  
  
Black Boudoir  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Akito and Yuki sat in a field, eating the food that Tohru had prepared for them. Yuki was enjoying the feel of the breeze and the sunlight on his skin.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
Akito put some shrimp in his mouth and chewed, as if to delay. He swallowed. Yuki watched the muscles in his neck move as the shrimp was eased down Akito's throat. (A/N: too many details?).  
  
"When I die, you'll . . ." he paused "You'll bring me here." He said.  
  
"Why here?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but scatter my ashes here, won't you?"  
  
Yuki was surprised to see the soft expression on Akito's face. His voice did not hold any trace of bitterness or fear, it was, at peace.  
  
"What do you like about this place?" Yuki asked.  
  
"It's calm, I'll rest better here I think."  
  
Yuki was surprised to see Akito smile. It seemed that death, to Akito, was like healing a cut, it was the ultimate deliverance. He wasn't Akito Sohma the clan-head here. He was a different person. Was it because there was no burning incense, no ceiling, and no wood panelled walls to imprison him, no one to control?  
  
Akito ate another bite and laid his chopsticks on the tray with the rest of the food. He stood up and wavered. Yuki quickly got up and helped him stand. They walked towards riverbank nearby and sat between the trees and bushes for a while. Yuki kept peering back at the abandoned picnic.  
  
Suddenly Akito moved and got up again. Yuki was about to do the same to support the other man, but was pushed to the ground. Akito clumsily clambered down the muddy bank and stepped into the water. The current was slow and the water not even knee deep. It licked the clan-head's robe- plastered calves playfully. Akito closed his eyes and turned his head skywards. It seemed that the sun had found a hole in the mess of branches atop the banks just as the head of the Sohmas turned his head upwards.  
  
Yuki stared. He suddenly heard someone's voice in his head telling him a story from his childhood. Something about a river god. It struck him that he had taken possession of Akito's body and was standing only a few feet from him.  
  
Yuki shook his head. A cloud covered the sun and the moment was lost. 'I'm dreaming.' Akito turned his head towards Yuki and his eyes were empty. The mouse climbed down into the river and stood face to face with Akito. During his whole life, this man had been his worst fear and had managed to break him, but now, he was here, slightly shorter than Yuki, fragile and tired looking. This was the first time that Yuki ever loved the clan head.  
  
He leaned towards the person who was his lover, enemy, master and right now servant all at once and put his head on his shoulder. Akito brought his arms around the boy held on, closed his eyes and died.  
  
Yuki fell under the pull of the sudden dead weight (AN: tasteless, I know) and was dragged about a foot further downstream by the current.  
  
Had Akito known he would die today? Probably. Had he known that he would die now? Yuki laid Akito's body on it's back, and watched the current play with the jet-black hair. He felt a hot tear streak down his cheek, then another and another. They went and mingled with the river water.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Yuki stood up and pulled Akito's body out of the water and draped it over his back. He managed to climb back up the riverbank and went to where they had left the food. Half of it was gone and the rest was covered in ants. He left everything where it was and started to walk towards the place where Hatori was waiting in the car.  
  
* * *  
  
It was already starting to get dark when Kyo came to visit him again. Shigure had woken up and was staring at the ceiling as usual, having nothing better to do. He had tried reading, but he just couldn't concentrate.  
  
Kyo wore a strange expression as he entered. He coughed and started:  
  
"You're awake. Ah, I, uh, well. . ."  
  
Shigure nodded for Kyo to speak.  
  
"Hatori and Yuki came back earlier." "So?"  
  
"Akito was with them." Kyo looked away. "He died this afternoon." He mumbled.  
  
Shigure's eyes widened. Akito, dead? He didn't quite know what he should feel, regret? Happiness? Sadness?  
  
He looked at Kyo and all he could feel was a need for comfort. He longed to feel him. He started rubbing his temples and them smoothed back his hair. Kyo, thinking that Shigure was grieving for Akito went closer and took Shigure's hand. He stroked it and Shigure bent forwards slightly, hiding his face a little. Kyo's fingers made their way up to his cousin's shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. To make things easier, he sat on the bed, never breaking the embrace.  
  
Shigure let relief wash over him. Some god had heard his plea and now, his mind went back to Akito. He actually felt sorrow. After all the things this man had done to him, he still felt sorrow. His chest convulsed and he began the slow process you go through when the tears build up and your body holds your breath. The pressure was building and when Kyo brought his hand up to Shigure's neck the tears started to flow.  
  
Kyo eased his fingers through dark hair. He tightened his hold on his sobbing cousin. There was no room for words. He kissed the dog's neck and moved up to the earlobe. His lips travelled to the jaw line and moved to a cheek, where saliva met tears in a kiss.  
  
Shigure pulled back a little and looked Kyo in the eye. He found warmth there and something that gave him hope. Through wracking breaths and tears he managed to get back to where he was and pressed his closed eyes and forehead against Kyo's neck.  
  
Kyo felt hot tears running down his shoulder and into his clothes. Something broke in him, like the time when he had come back from the hospital with Shigure. Back then it had been painful, but now it was bliss. He laid his head on Shigure's and breathed  
  
"I . . ."  
  
He didn't continue, he felt the reassuring squeeze of Shigure's hand on his arm.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shigure's breathing was slowing, his hiccupping was receding and the tears had stopped. His hair still had teardrops in it. He sat up straight. His eyes were closed in an expression of blissful pain. Kyo moved close and their lips met. Slowly they kissed, lips parting a little more each time the contact was renewed.  
  
After what seemed like ages, they were finally exchanging a kiss, passionate and desperate. Their warmth was mingling and for a moment they were joined, mouth to mouth in what was a seemingly perfect bond.  
  
End of chapter fifteen.  
  
A/N: I hope that it wasn't too fluffy, weird, angsty or whatever. (I can't tell, you see...) Hope you enjoy it no matter what. Please review. Hugs. Isa-chan. 


	16. Chapter sixteen

Genres: Drama/Romance/Depression  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution. Also I don't recommend reading this if you don't like depressing stories (although, if you've read this far, I'm guessing you do.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: I'm actually updating again! Wow! I think I'm getting my writing rhythm back...good. I'd like to apologize to anyone who's been frustrated 'cause it's been taking so long to update. There probably won't be more than three or four chapters after this one, so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Black Boudoir  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Shigure and Kyo broke apart. During the kiss, breathing had seemed like something from another world and completely unimaginable, but now they were drawing breath steadily. Shigure was still quite amazed at what had happened. Kyo seemed like he was in a daze.  
  
This kiss had had nothing in common with the ones they gave their clients; this had been spine tingling and had sent waves of feeling through their veins that concentrated in their fingertips.  
  
Said fingers probed and stroked, explored and teased skin and hair alike. The moment had been dedicated to the two burning bodies and now the time for thinking came back. Shigure was first to break the silence:  
  
"It looks like we are both going to be able to stop working here now that Akito's gone."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kyo smiled broadly and Shigure could see the boy's former self, shining through. He smiled in return. The red head stood up, touched Shigure's chin and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru sat in her room. She had changed her clothes and was wearing the black dress she usually wore when she visited her mother. She had just become and orphan for the third time in her life and her grief was beyond tears.  
  
Even though Akito had never exactly been kind to her, they had developed a special bond and eventually, Akito had become a surrogate father. Now she had lost him, as she had always known she would and she felt empty. She heard a knock on her door and knew from the sound that it was Yuki. She opened the door and he came in. He looked better than usual, his skin was less pale and his eyes were more alive than they had been before. She noticed that he still smelled of fresh air from the outing.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
He simply leaned in and placed his head on her shoulder, causing her to blush. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed up and down in rhythm with his breathing.  
  
"Tomorrow, will you come with me?" he asked.  
  
"Where?" she looked confused.  
  
"After the funeral Hatori will drive you and I to the place where he died and I am to scatter the ashes there."  
  
"Of course I'll come." She said. And after a while "You did grow to love him, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I loved him when he died."  
  
Tohru lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Close your eyes." She said.  
  
In Yuki's mind, brown hair became black and blue eyes darkened to almost black.  
  
Tohru moved forward and placed a kiss on Yuki's lips and at the same time Yuki saw Akito doing so. He renewed the kiss. Tohru felt like Akito, her lips tasted like his. He wanted to hold on to the illusion, their kiss turned passionate with despair and he grabbed after the fading Akito only to notice his own transformation as he opened his eyes.  
  
For a moment, Tohru had been Akito and Yuki had had a second chance to tell him that he had grown to love him.  
  
Tohru blinked and went over to the nezumi, she picked him up and laid him on her bed and folded his clothes.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
  
Yuki lay there and didn't move. What had Tohru just done? He had always known that she possessed magic, but not this kind. Was she a medium? Or had it been Akito's doing? Did he have any skills now?  
  
Yuki felt empty, he couldn't bare it. Akito was still on his lips and he longed to touch him again, to be with him. 'I'm going crazy.'  
  
Then he remembered. A while ago, he had figured it out: he would die when Akito died. The realisation made him smile. He felt serene. He knew what he had to do now. Slowly, he got up, dressed and left the room.  
* * *  
  
The Sohmas all sat in the White Lily's bar. They had of course all heard the news and some were crying gently, while others were just extremely pale.  
  
Yuki and Tohru came in and everyone looked up. Tohru spoke:  
  
"We . . . we have all suffered a loss, but if we are going to move on, we must make decisions."  
  
Hatori nodded and spoke:  
  
"In his last will, Akito stated that once he had left us, until a new clan head was born, Tohru Sohma-Honda would be the new head of the Sohma family."  
  
Every one looked at each other and most started whispering. Tohru was beetroot read, but there was a look of determination on her face that had never been there before. Stuttering, she began:  
  
"I . . .I promise that I w . . . will do my best to care for your well being."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Yuki and Torhu were standing in the river with the box that contained Akito's fresh ashes.  
  
Yuki opened the box and dropped the fine greyish black powder into the current. He turned to Tohru, except that she was Akito again. He could see the faint lines of Akito's body transparent over Tohru's own features and when she spoke, her was his and hers together.  
  
"Yuki, are you ready?" The ghost asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Akito took a ghostly dagger out of his robes and beckoned to Yuki. He moved forward willingly into the embrace and the translucent metal entered into his ribcage. He coughed and pressed his lips to his lover's, tears of pain and joy pouring from under his closed lashed. The last of his body warmth was flowing away with the current and so was the blood pouring from his wound. Akito closed his eyes and vanished at the same moment as Yuki's life expired.  
  
Tohru pulled her mouth from Yuki's and spat out the blood that filled it. Yuki's blood. She clutched his body tightly and wept. She had known what would happen. Ever since the kiss, Akito had visited her telling her what to do and what would happen today, at this exact spot. She felt the blood soak her black clothes, but when she looked, she found that it came from his mouth and not from his wound.  
  
She searched for it and didn't find the slightest trace of a cut where she and her father had pushed the knife between Yuki's ribs.  
  
She tried to pull Yuki up, but he was too heavy and she called for Hatori. The doctor came running and when he saw Yuki's body, sighed.  
  
Akito too, had visited him in a dream. Even in death, Akito still controlled their lives, but the former clan head had promised that once Yuki was gone, he would leave them in peace.  
  
He helped Tohru haul Yuki up the bank and to the car. They didn't exchange words. This was the end of this bizarre tragedy and they both knew it.  
  
End of chapter sixteen.  
  
Whoops! No idea how the supernatural part worked itself in there... Is this too weird? Please tell me what you think. Hugs - Isa 


	17. Chapter seventeen

Genres: Drama/Romance/Depression  
  
Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution. Also I don't recommend reading this if you don't like depressing stories (although, if you've read this far, I'm guessing you do.)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.  
  
Rating: PG 13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)  
  
A/N: Hey. Argh, my spring break is almost over. Crap! From now on it'll be a long hard slog 'till exams... Whatever. Here's another chapter. Enjoy -  
  
Black Boudoir Chapter Seventeen  
  
Tohru and Hatori were driving back to the White lily. Yuki's body lay on the back seat under Hatori's coat.  
  
"Ano, Hatori-san, why did this happen. Aren't we cursed enough already?" Tohru said, with a face, unusually grim, where one would have expected sorrow from a fifteen year-old.  
  
Hatori merely acknowledged the rhetorical question by nodding. He hadn't cried either. Two deaths in two days, where the first one was almost desired, the second was beyond grief.  
  
* * *  
  
They got to the Lily and the body was laid out on the main table and covered with the shroud that had been used for Akito the day before; Tohru had removed it from the former clan-head's corpse before it went into the kiln. Everyone came to pay Yuki his or her last respects. Only very few could boast having known him in his recent past, so it was chosen to recall his somewhat happier childhood instead. Kyo, not having known him at all, just sat quietly.  
  
Shigure came up to him. His eyes were dry, and there was no sign of tears, recent. He laid a hand on the cat's shoulder. Kyo savoured the warmth and comfort it gave and berated himself for not being able to feel more sad about Yuki's death.  
  
Someone came in the door.  
  
Uo, wearing black.  
  
Kyo looked up and noticed her flinch as she in turn noticed Shigure's hand on Kyo's shoulder. 'How ironic' he thought 'at first she blamed me for something she thought was true, and I called her a traitor. Now, I . . ."  
  
"Carrot top." She said, sitting down next to him and bowing her head slightly in greeting to Shigure. He smiled and bowed back. "Sorry about your, uh . . . relatives." She said.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Your clan-head called. Am I dreaming or does she sound just like Tohru?" Uo was looking in Kagura's direction.  
  
"Tohru is the new clan-head." Shigure said.  
  
"Is that legal? She's only a kid."  
  
Shigure shrugged. Uo looked back at Kagura. She was sobbing quietly. Kyo was surprised to see Hatsuharu come up to her and hug her tenderly. Was there something going on between the two of them?  
  
"Stop staring." Uo said, rapping Kyo across the back of the head. Kyo blushed. He turned back to Uo.  
  
Her hair had grown a little since their last meeting. And she had clearly made an effort to look elegant for the funeral; she was wearing A black shirt, with a black silk necktie and a grey waistcoat under a short, black linen blazer with slit open cuffs and long, tailored trousers with high heeled, pointy suede boots.  
  
The outfit looked very expensive. He knew Uo didn't have this kind of money. Or had she changed jobs? Married?  
  
He searched for a ring and found one on her middle finger. 'You don't wear engagement rings on your middle finger, right? Uo wouldn't, would she?' He stopped. 'Am I jealous?' the answer came straight away 'Yes.'  
  
He glanced at Shigure. Shigure meant something to him. But what exactly? Had it been a mistake to kiss him? 'I'm such an idiot. Why do I always find the best way to get my life fucked up?' Kyo raged inwardly.  
  
"So, uh, how are you?" he tried.  
  
"Fine." She smiled, not daring to grin, "I got a new job!"  
  
"Good. I'm glad. Where?"  
  
"In a clothes shop." She answered.  
  
Kyo felt like running against the wall. That was the explanation. And as much as he hated to admit it, his misunderstanding had just made things even more complicated.  
  
"That's where you got your clothes from." He ventured.  
  
"Nah, actually, your clan head, uh, Tohru sent some money from the family's account to compensate for the furniture I destroyed." She shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, uh, since you moved here, Tohru has come to visit me a few times. She could tell that I was angry because of you and came to talk to me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Was there any reason to?"  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Uo went on:  
  
"Anyhow, she showed up at the grocery store a few times and at some point I invited her for dinner. When she saw how little furniture I had, she asked what had happened and I told her that I had taken my anger out on it..."  
  
Uo smiled sheepishly.  
  
"She told me that it was from the new clan head, since the old one had died, so I decided to come and thank her in person and pay my last respects to the old one, even though he was a real *****."  
  
This earned her a few angry stares.  
  
"The furniture can wait." She waved the matter away.  
  
Spotting Tohru she went over to her and bowed very low. The young girl blushed and started stammering, then, as if remembering her new position in the Sohma clan hierarchy straightened up and gave the ex-yankee a gracious smile.  
  
"I saw how you looked at her." Shigure said, an oh-so-faux grin plastered across his face.  
  
"R . . . Really?" was all Kyo could think of to say.  
  
He was saved further inquiries from the dog as Uo came back. She was smiling again.  
  
"I trust Tohru." She said, "She told me that this place would be re- converted into a hotel. This means that you won't have to live here anymore. Come home with me."  
  
"But I'm, well, you know what I've been doing these past . . ." Kyo stammered.  
  
"Do you think I care about THAT anymore?" Uo said. "I miss you, even though I did have more space without you." She looked at Kyo "Besides, you've still been paying your share of the rent, it's your privilege to live there. Come home."  
  
Kyo looked for support from Shigure. He just smiled kindly, in a way that clearly told Kyo that he was not happy about the proposal, but that he didn't consider it his business. The cat was shocked. How could Shigure possibly give up without a fight? On the other hand, he was known for always putting on a happy-go-lucky act to reassure people. Kyo put his hand on Shigure's forearm. Uo sighed.  
  
"Well, it's not like I didn't expect it." She mumbled.  
  
"Uotani-san, why don't you move in here?" Shigure suggested.  
  
"And watch you two being all close? Heck no." she said. Then, more gently "Look, I may be wrong, but it seems that there is a little more than just family feelings going on between you. It's quite disgusting if you ask me, but I guess that you two are messed up enough anyway, so I'm not going to try and get in between you. But I really don't encourage incest." She finished.  
  
Kyo flinched. 'Incest.' Suddenly, he had serious doubts about wanting to stay. He had never looked at the situation from this angle. The label "Incest" seemed to hang over him, like some kind of humiliating sign.  
  
Wouldn't it be better if he left?  
  
Neither Shigure nor Kyo had denied what Uo had said. She had hoped that she was wrong, but now, that last, tiny speck of hope had been crushed. She was disappointed. 'As long as he's happy. . . He needs someone who can understand what he's gone through, I guess. So what if it's his male' she shuddered ' cousin?'  
  
"Okay, I take it that this is my cue." She said, smiling.  
  
"Come and see me sometime. Bring Tohru, and you're welcome too, I guess, lover boy." She said.  
  
Shigure winked at her. He turned to Kyo, who was deep in thought, frowning. This really wasn't a good time for Uo to have made her proposal, but it had been made, and Kyo had chosen him. Hadn't he?  
  
Inside Kyo's head, it felt like having the toilet flushed, while your head's in it. He was torn in two: on one side, there was self-disgust, at the fact that, of all people, he had fallen in love 'I think' with Shigure, and how socially abnormal this made him. On the other side, there was the comfort he felt when he was with the dog, and the depth of his care for him.  
  
On the whole, he only regretted one thing: kissing Shigure. It had rushed him into a relationship he felt he might not be quite ready for. Now he was forced to acknowledge his feelings and forced to face his issues. Yet, Shigure would understand.  
  
Shigure won, two points to one against Kyo's self-consciousness.  
  
End of chapter seventeen. Hope you liked it. R&R, as always. Requests, constructive criticsm, even lames are welcome. (Although the flames won't be taken seriously.) - Isa 


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Black Boudoir**

**Chapter eighteen**

That night, Shigure and Kyo were both in the bar. It looked like any other bar tonight, but the light was dim and the entrance carried a sign, saying that the "White Lily" had been closed. They both felt strange, sittin here in outdoor clothes and not the white kimonos they had come to associate with this place. The way this bar was now empty, devoid of fake lust and letcherous or forced winks and side glaces.  
  
Here, they still felt dirty.  
  
Shigure sat at the table, tie undone, hair messy, a glass of booze near at hand, his eyes unfocused. Kyo sat opposite, lost in thought, his suit jacket draped over the back of his chair and his shirt open a little further than decent.  
  
He looked at Shigure, at his slightly sunken eyes and thought ' He's a mess. He's beautiful.' Now this seemed contadictory, but somewhere in the realm of tiredness and alcohol, it made sense. Shigure slumped on the table, his eyes still open, his breathing relaxed and smelling of liquor.  
  
Kyo bent over to touch the dog's hair briefly, his lips once and stood up to carry his friend to his room.  
  
Shigure was laid on his bed, asleep of course and Kyo went to the kitchen to get himself some baking soda and two glasses of water. He got back and mixed the pouder with the water, watching it foam with mild interest. He moved over to the slumbering dog and shook him lightly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Drink this."  
  
"Wha. . . what is it."  
  
"Baking soda. Drink it, you'll have less of a hangover tomorrow."  
  
Shigure tried to sit up but groaned and held his head. Kyo, knowing that the dog was basically being stunned by his now pounding headache helped him sit and propped him up with his arm. He held the glass to his cousin's lips and pressed it against them lightly. Behind the soft flesh, he could guess the resistance of teeth. They must be white, yes, they are white. Kyo was trying to picture them. 'I need to drink some of this myself.' Shigure half- heartedly swallowed, grimacing at the taste. Kyo laid him back down and hastily gulped the liquid in his own glass.  
  
He paced around the kitchenette once, decided against eating anything (the original reason of his pacing) and made towards the door. Something in his mind stopped him. 'What if Shigure needs me? No, he'll be fine. But, I want to stay.'  
  
"Then stay." Shigure said.  
  
Kyo hadn't realised that he had said the last words out loud and, turning, saw Shigure lying there, smiling, his eyes still closed.  
  
Kyo nodded, more to himself than to Shigure, and made his way to the double bed. Before climbing in, he took off his shirt and slacks and grabbed and robe (A/N some kind of sleeping kimono, a yukata I guess, you get them in hotels...) and wrapped it around his body. He didn't think his consciens (A/N:okay, spelling based on Latin. No idea if it's right) could take being half-naked in bed with his cousin.  
  
He lifted the cover and slipped into the warmth provided by the body already lying there.  
  
They both woke up, predictably with hangovers. How they had come to drinking so much, neither of them could remember, but there was the ditinct feeling that the world seemed to be crashing down on them.  
  
Today, they would have to clear things up. They had spent a night in the same bed, and although it was chaste, it still remained what it was. Kyo could've gone to his bed, but he had wanted to stay close to his cousin and his cousin had wanted his presence. What would people think if they had seen them? A thirty year-old in bed with a boy, barely out of his teens. But was it wrong. Kyo had decided that it didn't matter to him, he knew Uo didn't mind (or at least respected his choice) so why was he fussing, why didn't he touch or kiss the person he loved the way he had longed to touch someone all his adolescent life?  
  
They were at breakfast, late of course, sitting cautiously apart from eachother. No one was there, they could have been close, yet, why weren't they. Kyo laid down his chopsticks. He swallowed the food in his mouth.  
  
This would be a stratingpoint. Of what? He didn't know.  
  
"Shigure?" The dog turned.  
  
"How are you feeling." The dog smiled.  
  
"Like I have lead in my scull instead of a brain. You?"  
  
"Pretty much the same."  
  
There was an odd silence. Shigure broke it.  
  
"Look, about last night, and the other day. I enjoyed both and I feel comfortable with this new turn. But what about you? You must have lost your bearings after working here."  
  
"I. I." he stopped. He knew that if he said more it would sound fake. He juste decided to touch Shigure's shoulder and offer a smile, shy, but a smile.  
  
This time, for the first time, Shigure moved forward, clumsily, and brushed his cheek against Kyo's, pulling back and taking Kyo's wrist. He absent mindedly traced the barely visible veins on the soft skin and started caressing the wrist bones almost sensually.  
  
Tohru came in. She blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding." She said with a smile that told them she had been suspicious of their relationship.  
  
"No, of course not Tohru-chan." Shigure said with his almost too perky smile. When his eyes unkrinkled as she left, there was only sadness there, one that Kyo didn't notice.  
  
As if remembering unfinished business, Shigure bent forward again and almost shyly touched his lips to Kyo's. He couldn't let himself do more, not now. Would he ever?  
  
Shigure was sitting in the room that had been Akito's bedroom and was now Tohru's office ( she insisted on sleeping in her old room.) with Hatori. They were both enjoying silently burning cigarettes.  
  
"You do know you'll hurt him this way, don't you?" Hatori said.  
  
Shigure didn't answer. He didn't know what he would have said, had he done so. There was so much confusion around him now.  
  
"I see how you look at him, I can tell that you know it. You look guilty."  
  
"I am." He croaked softly.  
  
"You're talking about bringing him here, and the initiation?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, you are guilty of that, but that's not what I mean." A pause.  
  
"I mean your age difference, I mean the fact that you will be labeled again, and so will he. Now that you're finally not a hooker anymore, do you have to be gay?"  
  
"You know that I can't help it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I spoke too quickly."  
  
Hatori placed a reassuring hand on Shigure's shoulder.  
  
The cat and the dog were sitting in the hallway once more, Shigure with a cigarette.  
  
"What if we left?" Shigure said. Kyo looked up. "What do you mean? Here, the city, the country?"  
  
"Why not all of them?"  
  
Kyo pondered this. Travelling always had seemed appealing to him, but had never had the money. He said so.  
  
"I have money. Originally I wanted to leave the country with Tohru."  
  
"I can't accept..." Kyo began.  
  
"Alright, if that's how you feel, I'll wait until you can."  
  
Kyo went to the dog andput his arms around him. Shigure completeed the embrace, all the while, feeling the dizzy sensation he had grown used to in his stomach. They stayed that way for a while, not nowing what to do when they moved and thereby forestalling the separation.  
  
When they did break apart, Shigure brought his hand up to the younger Sohma's face and made a movement as if to touch it, but drew back. Seeing this, Kyo gently took the dog's hand and placed on his face, stroking it with his own. One would have expected him to close his eyes, Shigure certainly was, and so after a few seconds of the hard red stare, turned away. He would wait. Wait until this boy was older, until he himself was older, and maybe, maybe they would be able to find the comfort they were looking for.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Hey! Well, not much going on now. Next chapter will be more interesting and probably either the last or the one before. I'm so sorry to hear that Aiden was sick ( man, sore throats suck) and I hop surgery goes well. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. Isa


	19. Chapter nineteen

Genres: Drama/romance?

Warning: contains shonen/seinen-ai. If you find this offensive, then don't read this (yes, it's as simple as that)! Plus the story contains elements concerning prostitution…

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Takaya Natsuki.

Rating: PG-13, might go up to R (but I doubt it, well, who knows)

Confessions of a guilt-ridden authoress:

Well, what have I got to say for myself? Not much, except for: I'm sorry that I've kept everyone waiting (and I'll be extremely grateful if anyone actually does read this, even though I don't deserve it…) and that I'll try to update more often. I've been going through and awfully long bout of writer's-block and acute laziness. I guess that's all. Gomen nasai.

"Black Boudoir"

Chapter nineteen

"So where do we go from here?" Kyo murmured in the silence of his room. He had often repeated this question out loud to himself that day.

There was the temptation to leave, either with or without Shigure. He couldn't really tell what the point of leaving Shigure at this stage would be, but some animalistic instinct was telling him there and then to flee. It seemed to be the easiest thing, but of course it was also absurd, immature and selfish. No, Kyo would have to face things and he would have to make some sort of decision, not because others expected it from him, but because his own mind required it.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" came Shigure's voice through the door.

Kyo didn't answer, assuming the dog would take it as a 'yes', but he just stayed there, on the other side of the door. After a few minutes, Kyo got up and wrenched open the sliding barrier between him and his cousin. Shigure was standing there, a wistful, almost sad look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I just can't sleep, so I thought I'd come and spend the time with you."

"And what would you have done if I had been asleep?"

"I would have watched you." Shigure answered honestly.

Kyo smiled at the mischievous expression his cousin wore. Suddenly, it seemed to be the most beautiful thing he could think of. He thought for an instant that he could live, just to see that look, and how he wanted it to replace the sadness in the dog's eyes. He would change things, build, improve them, so that his goal would be fulfilled. At that moment it all seemed possible, even achievable. In that moment, he felt hope. He beckoned and Shigure complied almost a little to eagerly, tripping on his yukata and falling forwards. In his fall, he hit Kyo who was thrown backwards and hit his head rather painfully on the closet.

He got up grumbling and swearing and, when he looked up was happy to see the mirth in the thirty-year-olds expression.

Arisa sat in the "Lily's" bar. She had come on a whim, not really knowing what to do in her free time. Kagura had let her in and poured her a drink while she waited for Tohru. As she stared blankly into space, a man in a suit walked by, at first not noticing her, but double taking once he was halfway across the room and looking at her for a brief moment, trying to make out who she was, and where he had seen her before. Seeing the man's unease, Uotani got up and bowed curtly before introducing herself. She added:

"We've met briefly at the funeral."

Hatori nodded and looked at her a few seconds more before in his turn, telling her who he was.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a good friend of Shigure's?" She said, vaguely remembering his face from a photograph taken years ago, the one Kyo had shown her at the beginning of this mess.

"I'm his cousin, but one could also consider us as friends." The dragon stated.

Arisa was completely dumbstruck by the dragon's cold manners. She couldn't quite think of something to say, so she quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind:

"What do you think about his and Kyo's relationship?"

This time it was Hatori's turn to be surprised. He was fairly used to Hatsuharu's bluntness, but this girl surpassed it. He didn't really know Kyo that well, but supposed that he also had a similar way of speaking when he actually spoke.

"Well" he started and found Uotani-san looking away in the direction of the crashing noise they had just heard. Moments later, Tohru came out of her office, red-faced, uttering a faint "Aaaaah, my head." and looking up upon hearing Uo's laughter.

"Ah, Uo, gomen, I didn't mean to make you wait, I just had to deal with some paperwork, but it's not important" she said at light speed.

"Ano" she continued "Would you mind helping me with the lamp that just came loose from the ceiling? I don't know how it happened, but…" She was cut off.

"Lead on." Uo said, marching Tohru in the direction of her office.

Hatori sighed. What a strange woman. Even by Sohma standards. He had of course, heard about her from Shigure. The latter had told him that she had been living with Kyo for a few years and was having trouble adjusting to his not being there anymore. He had also mentioned her feelings for the cat. 'They would have been a good match.' Hatori thought, and came back to reflect on the unhappy relationship between Shigure and Kyo. He just couldn't see anything good coming from this. Kyo would have been so much better off with this Uotani girl.

At the same time, he felt extremely sorry for her. How disappointing it must be, to be alone.

Kyo and Shigure sat together at the water's edge. They were sitting on the bank of the very same river in which Akito and Yuki's lives had ended, just a little further upstream. Shigure was wearing a kimono, as usual, simply out of habit and the ends of it trailed in the water. They both sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence. It was quiet here. They were happy, they supposed, but even in this happiness, it seemed that, no matter where they went, they would not find peace of mind.

Kyo dipped his hand into the water and retrieved it, watching the drops slide along his skin and snag on the fine hairs of his arm. There was a drop forming on the tip of his finger, growing and growing. As if in a dream, he brought it up the Shigure's face, and deposited it on his lip, and spread it with his thumb.

Shigure smiled. But there was pain in his smile. Even this afternoon of relaxation with Kyo seemed false to him. Nothing was pure. They were imperfect. So why was he clinging to this love that was hurting him? Because it would be selfish not to? So many questions went unanswered. But maybe he was just making everything more complicated by asking them.

End of chapter nineteen.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: Shonen-ai, homophobes beware.

Disclaimer: I don't own FB, it's the intellectual property of Takaya Natsuki-san, don't sue.

A/N: Hello! No, this fic isn't dead. And actually, I don't really have any excuses, but I do apologise, once again to anyone who might be pissed off at me for taking so long. Here I am again.

**Black Boudoir**

Chapter twenty

They got home tired and sated from the clean outdoor air. The shining quality of the light by the river still haunted the images of each other's faces that had imprinted themselves in their minds. It had blurred and smoothed everything. Shigure was restless with the painful desire-mingled longing that coursed through his fluttering stomach. It was the touch of despair, the stuff of tragedies, heart-rending and heavy, waiting for him to give up. To succumb.

Succumb, succumb, the word rang in his head. To what? Madness? Desire? The slow cold pull of exhaustion? Possibly even death? But just as he couldn't imagine life, he couldn't imagine death without the cat. No, they, like Yuki and Akito were now bound in an unbreakable rope of tears meshed with the fiery reflections in Kyo's copper hair and moonlight. These evanescent yet immortal things that made existing living.

Shigure sat in his chair, posing with a book, looking at its' pages without seeing, to have an excuse for not moving or being social. The electricity, the need to do something itched the inside of his skin, making it feel slightly sore where it touched upon flesh. The soft silk of the lining in his kimono felt like wool. Suddenly he got up. He couldn't bear it any longer.

Kyo jumped as Shigure burst into his room. He flinched at the crazed stare in his cousin's eye. It was somewhere between lust, intense pain and madness. The clam soul was gone. For a moment the dog just stared transfixed, no thoughts in his mind. Then Kyo beckoned.

Shigure slowly came up to him, stopped and looked, as if to ask for permission to enter the cat's personal space. He came forward at a nod from him. He brought his face close and again paused, once again making sure that Kyo understood. Why had words failed him?

Then Kyo was kissed. And gently pushed on his back, not quite knowing what was happening. This wasn't Shigure. It was only his body. How could this be happening? He looked up into the eyes he loved and only saw pain and desire. A single tear escaped from the red eyes at the beauty of this soulless stare and it was the last of his guard, broken.

The man who had been Shigure sensed this. With utmost delicacy he undressed his brilliant red gem and they both surrendered to madness and delight.

two months later

A light breeze floated in through the open window. 'Such a nice day for a visit.' Thought Uo. She had a bouquet of deep purple iris with her. As she entered the room she was met with no sign of recognition.

"Hello Kyo." She said, somewhat wistfully as she put the flowers in a vase.

"I thought you might like these. I hope you're feeling well."

"I know you" the cat answered

"Yes, you do." She answered "Now what's my name, can you remember?"

"Hmm. I'm sorry, I can't."

"That's alright. You're having a good day apparently. Usually you don't even see me."

"I like the flowers. Do you always bring them?"

At this she just smiled, thinking of the twin bouquet she had had earlier.

"You should rest. I'll come by again once I've seen Hatori."

As she left the room, Kyo followed her with his gaze. Such a pretty girl. But where had he seen her before, other than here, in this room? Where was he anyway?

His head began to hurt, and when this happened he knew that the best thing to do was to sleep. So he turned over in his bed an shut his eyes. He could feel some kinf of memory lurking in the back of his mind, just out of reach, but the feeling melted with the heavy, welcoming embrace of sleep.

"There you are!" Said Uo as she saw Hatori sipping a coffee in the coffe shop that had once been a bar.

"Oh, hello Uo-san."

"You know, Kyo's much better now. He recognizes my face. But please tell me again, how he managed to lose his memory. I still don't get it."

"Well, you remember how he tried to jump out of the window about two months ago?"

"Yes, but as I recall, he didn't injure his head."

"Shigure somehow blamed it on himself. That's why he did it. At least that's what I think."

"But surely grief can't erase someone's memory."

Hatori chose not to say anything. No grief couldn't erase memories. He could.

"Anyhow" Uo said "I went to see Shigure today. I brought him some nice flowers. The same ones as I got for Kyo. Iris."

"Yes, he would've like them. I'll go clean them up when next I visit his grave."

Arisa waited before speakin again.

"Why don't we go together, next time?"

"I'd like that."

Black Boudoir -fin-

A/N : Well, there it is. The end. It was hard to write and I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but there it is. I'd like to thank all the folks who read and reviewed. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I just didn't have any more inspiration concerning this story. Take care.

Isabelle Adamowitz


End file.
